El silencioso Dragneel
by NekoFT
Summary: El instituto Fairy Tail inicia el año, todos llegan al colegio a divertirse, incluyendo una despistada Lucy. Todo inicia con la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, Natsu Dragneel un chico mudo e infantil. Despues de un mal inicio se llevan mejor, por lo que Lucy quiere saber mas de esta misteriosa persona, llevando a su vida la alegria... y el amor. Es mi primer fic... Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1: El Nuevo Estudiante

El Nuevo Estudiante

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia, sede de uno de los mejores – y más problemáticos- institutos de Fiore, el renombrado Instituto Fairy Tail. Este día es el inicio de curso, en los alrededores del instituto se ven a estudiantes caminando, riendo y charlando; felices de verse después de tanto tiempo.

En la entrada del colegio se encontraba una pequeña peli azul, con una cinta en su cabello tratando de mantenerlo controlado.

-**Lu-chan…**- Decía en un Suspiro. No se sorprendía, a su amiga no le venía bien estar al tanto del sentido del tiempo. Miro su reloj de pulsera… Faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciasen las clases y ella no aparecía.

-**Hola, Levy**- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, asustando a la pequeña.-** ¿Todavía no llega Lucy?**

**-Erza-san**- dijo la asustada muchacha llevándose la mano al pecho- **Por poco me das un infarto… Lu-chan todavía no llega…**

**-Esa muchacha…** **Tendré que enseñarle una Lección si se atreve a llegar tarde el primer día de clases**- Dijo la pelirroja con un aura oscura, causándole un escalofrió a todo aquel que estuviese alrededor.

-**Tranquila… Mira, ahí viene-** dijo señalando a una figura que corría hacia el instituto

**-Levy-chan… Siento la demora.**- dijo deteniéndose limpiamente frente a la mencionada.- **Tropecé con alguien en el camino y me entretuve un rato…**

-**Sí que eres despistada, Lu-chan**- le recrimino la chica. Ella tan solo puso su mano libre tras la cabeza y saco la lengua.

-**Gomen…**- dio en un tono que provoco la risa en ambas. De repente dejo de reír al sentir un aura oscura tras ella. Lentamente mira tras Levy y mira a una molesta pelirroja. –**E-Erza… Cuanto tiempo sin verte…**- dijo intentando sonreír.

-**Lucy…**- se le acerco. La rubia solo atino a usar a Levy como escudo, a lo que ella le dijo "Cobarde"- **Estuviste a un minuto de llegar tarde… Y como amiga de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tu deber es llegar temprano al colegio, como mínimo.**

-**No es mi culpa, es que venía para acá y me choque con alguien…**-Suena el timbre. Suspira aliviada, se había salvado.- **Vamos chicas, no sea que nos regañe el profesor.**

-** De acuerdo**- dijeron ambas.

Dejando olvidada la discusión de hace unos momentos entran reídas al edificio, junto con los estudiantes rezagados. Nadie en el colegio se fijó en los dos chicos que venían corriendo, muy lejos para llegar a tiempo. En cuanto entraron al lugar se recostaron a una pared para recuperar el aliento.

**-Natsu-nii**- Hablo una pequeña niña, con su peli azul cabello en dos coletas altas, se veía un poco molesta.-** Te dije que deberías dejar de comer mucho, además que te tiraran, por tu culpa llegamos tarde. Además que nos pidieron llegar temprano para aclarar unas cosas.**

El muchacho, un chico peli rosa y alto, de lindos ojos jade rozando el negro la miro jadeando. Le quedo viendo unos segundos y sonrió apenado. Luego se incorporó recuperado y tomo la mano de la niña, quien solo reía de la actitud de su hermano mayor. Entraron al edificio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el salón de clases todo era un sincero desastre. Un chico pelinegro con pircings en la cara se estaba peleando con un muchacho semidesnudo de cabello azulado, mientras una peli azul con pompones animaba a este último. Una chica peliblanca hablaba y reía con una peli morada, rodeada de un grupo de chicas que reían como tontas. En una esquina cerca de la puerta; Lucy junto con Erza y Levy conversaban con una castaña, que tenía una percata en la mano, que regularmente se metí en la boca. El curioso grupo siguió haciendo relajo por un largo rato, lanzando de todo al aire. De repente, entro una señorita, con vestido elegante y de larga cabellera blanca, quien se colocó en el pupitre del profesor y pidió silencio. Nadie la escucho, pero al sentir esa aura oscuro que emanaba de aquella sonriente persona se colocaron en sus asientos más callados que en un funeral.

**-Gracias chicos-** dijo feliz Mira-sensei- **Como creo que todos saben, su profesor encargado huyo del instituto al enterarse que tendría que darle clases a ustedes.**-dijo como si predijera el clima, causándoles a todos una gota en la nuca-** Así que hasta que consigamos un remplazo, tendrán la primera hora libre**- Grito de alegría en general. –**Bueno, yo no vine solo a decirles esto. El día de hoy llego un Nuevo estudiante al instituto, como bien saben, espero lo reciban cordialmente. Pasa**- La puerta se abrió y entro un muchacho peli rosa a la clase…

**-Lu-chan. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?**- pregunto al ver su cara.

- **Levy-chan él es…**- comenzó la rubia

-… **Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, desde hoy será su compañero, llévense bien.**-Termino la profesora. El aludido hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, y sonrió, arrancando suspiros a las chicas de enfrente- **Ya puedes sentarte… Ahí, detrás de Lucy-san.-**Se retiro del aula, provocando un nuevo desastre.

-**él es… El chico con el que tropecé en la mañana…**


	2. Chapter 2: Ni una palabra

**_El día de hoy llego un Nuevo estudiante al instituto, como bien saben, espero lo reciban cordialmente. Pasa- La puerta se abrió y entro un muchacho peli rosa a la clase… _**

**_-Lu-chan. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto al ver su cara._**

**_- Levy-chan él es…- comenzó la rubia_**

**_-… Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, desde hoy será su compañero, llévense bien.-Termino la profesora. El aludido hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, y sonrió, arrancando suspiros a las chicas de enfrente- Ya puedes sentarte… Ahí, detrás de Lucy-san._**

**_-él es… El chico con el que tropecé en la mañana…_**

**Ni una palabra**

Lucy POV.

Rayos, rayos, rayos… Por qué me pasa esto a mí, tras que tropecé con él en la mañana ahora está sentado tras de mí, y eso que no fui tan amable…

_Flashback_

Iba corriendo para el instituto, me había quedado dormida… Y no tardó poco en arreglarme. Mire mi reloj… ¡Genial! Todavía tengo diez minutos, puedo caminar tranquilamente… De repente tropecé con algo… o alguien.

-**Natsu-nii**!- se escuchó la voz de una niña cerca mío-** estas bien?**- Me mira.- **Señorita… Se encuentra bien?**

**-Hai**- dije intentando levantarme. Cuando me levante pise algo suave… que bufo molesto.- **Pero que**…- comencé a decir y caí en la cuenta que estaba sentada sobre un chico peli rosa, quien lucía aturdido… Me levante y lo ayude a ponerse de pie.**-Gomen**…** Estaba apurada y no me fije**…- No pude continuar… me le quede viendo a los ojos, de un hermoso tono jade. Me sonroje… El sonrió y después miro a la niña. Ahora que me fijo bien, se parecen un poco… quizá su hermana. Me doy cuenta que tenía cosas regadas en el piso. Me agache a recogerlas y se las entregue.

-** Lo siento-** mire el reloj… cinco minutos! Adiós a la idea de caminar, Salí corriendo de nuevo, tirando al muchacho al suelo. Me voltee y sin decir nada seguí corriendo, sabía que era descortés, pero si no me movía Erza me mataría (Rima XD) así que me fui…

_Fin Flashback_

Y miren mi suerte… tras que lo tiro al piso enfrente de su hermana y no me disculpo, resulta que es el estudiante nuevo que de seguro ya se llevó una mal impresión mía… Me vire un poco para verlo por el rabillo del ojo, estaba mirando por la ventana… Se veía un poco… ¿Triste? De repente voltea a verme y me mira con una cara que dice claramente "Tu eres la tipa que me tiro en media calle" para luego seguir mirando a la ventana con un aire ligeramente… molesto. Así pasaron las primeras horas de clase, cuando llego el almuerzo me levante de mi puesto y me le acerque. En un principio me ignoro, pero luego volteo a verme de mala gana…Me le quede mirado un rato hasta que dije…

-**Etto… Hola**- Si claro hola, saluda a la persona que tiraste dos veces en un día- **Se nota que recuerdas lo de esta mañana…**- Me miro con cara de "De verdad piensas que lo olvide"-** Y bueno quería decir… que…Lo siento mucho.**- dije bajando la mirada. Un resoplido llamo mi atención y lo veia a el a punto de reírse, mirando como si fuera idiota- **Oye! Cuando alguien se disculpa no deberías reírte!**- Intento ponerse serio… me miro y comenzó a reír en silencio… Ok, Esto ya molesta, adiós a los formalismos con el nuevo-** Tengo algo en la cara? Porque te ríes?** – No dijo nada, me exaspere… -** Hay por favor aunque sea di algo en tu defensa…**- me miro ya sonreír. Desvió la mirada a la ventana con indiferencia- **Como quieras…**

Después de eso Salí del salón dando un portazo… No me importaba lo que dijeran, me molesta que me ignoren cuando hablo… Camine hasta el comedor intentando no parecer tan molesta…

Fin Pov. Lucy

Pov Normal

Los estudiantes miraban a asustados a la rubia… Y tenían razón, a elle le perseguía un aura oscura mientras se dirigía a la cafetería… Se rumoreaba que esa tierna muchacha molesta podía ser peor que Erza, La Titania, Jefa del comité estudiantil… Capaz de lanzar a un estudiante de un lado al otro del gimnasio e incrustarlo en la pared… Bien, eso es un poco exagerado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la cafetería, en una mesa cerca a la ventana se encontraban Erza y Levy, comiendo tranquilamente, sentadas con Gray y Gazille quienes tenían una discusión sobre el partido de baloncesto de la semana pasada.

En ese instante se abren las puertas de la cafetería… O más bien las azotaron. Todos miraron al umbral y vieron a la molesta chica. Sus amigos solo pudieron suspirar. Primer día y ya andaba molesta. Lucy camino hacia sus amigos y se sentó junto a Levy murmurando incoherencias… Todos la miraban

-**QUE ME VEN! TENGO ALGO EN LACARA? METANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS!**- grito tan de repente que Levy casi se cae del asiento. Todo volvió a como estaba antes de la llegada de la rubia.

**-Lucy, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Creí que te ibas a disculpar con el nuevo**…-dijo Erza. Lucy la miro, luego al resto… Solo le había dicho a Levy lo sucedido... y ella les dijo a todos.

-**¿Sucedió algo Lu-chan?**-pregunto Levy como si nada…

Suspiro. No podía enojarse con ellos, no tenían la culpa… Casi todos… Miró con cierta molestia a la pelirroja y contó lo que había pasado con el chico.

-…** Y nunca dijo nada… NADA…Ni aceptando mis disculpas, ni defendiéndose… Parecía que no quería hablar conmigo.**-termino ya más calmada. Erza comía su doceava rebanada de pastel y el resto la miraba fijamente

-**Yo lo comprendo-** dijo Gray- **Si alguien desconocido me tirara dos veces en frente de mi hermana y me dejase ahí tirado, para luego enterarme que es mi nueva compañera y ahora se viniese a disculpar, la ignoraría olímpicamente.**

**-Yo creía que le darías un buen golpe…** Ge he- Rio Gajeel, mientras masticaba un sándwich

-**Lo haría, si no fuese una chica**

-**Mira que ahora eres un caballero, hielito.**

-**Cállate, Metalero.**

Y siguieron discutiendo que hubiesen hecho, para vergüenza de Levy y Lucy, ya que entre sus teorías había cosas que sinceramente no valían la falta…

**-Entonces Lucy…-** dijo Erza- **¿Qué harás?**

La pelirroja pensó. Miro los chicos y suspiro.- **Creo que desistiría por hoy, lo intentare mañana, a ver si esta más calmado.**

-**Buena idea, y si no te hace caso, meteré mis manos en el asunto-** dijo Erza.

-** No creo que sea necesario-** dijo Levy con una gota en su cabeza.

Sonó el timbre. Se levantaron y volvieron al salón. Así terminó ese largo primer día.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa Lucy pensaba en su nuevo compañero... Le habían hablado varios compañeros y no le hablo a ninguna, ni un poco… Ese muchacho era muy raro.


	3. Chapter 3: Problemas grupales

**_Hola!_**

**_Saben que este es mi primer fic aqui asi que ando nerviosa y con la inspiración a mil... Así que tercer cap del día... Espero les guste ( y no me maten... T-T)_**

* * *

**_La rubia pensó. Miro los chicos y suspiro.- Creo que desistiría por hoy, lo intentare mañana, a ver si está más calmado._**

**_-Buena idea, y si no te hace caso, meteré mis manos en el asunto- dijo Erza._**

**_- No creo que sea necesario- dijo Levy con una gota en su cabeza._**

**_Sonó el timbre. Se levantaron y volvieron al salón. Así terminó ese largo primer día._**

**_Mientras caminaba hacia su casa Lucy pensaba en su nuevo compañero... Le habían hablado varios compañeros y no le hablo a ninguna, ni un poco… Ese muchacho era muy raro. _**

Problema en grupo

Lucy Pov.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el inicio del curso. Ese chico, Natsu… No ha dicho absolutamente Nada. El segundo día de clases llego nuestro nuevo profesor, un tal Gildarts Clive… En un principio fue bastante serio, pero luego parecía un estudiante más… Solo que con ataques de seriedad.

Hoy el profesor no ha llegado, el relajo está a la orden del día. Nadie creería que era un aula de clases… Más bien parecía una carpa de circo. Gray y Gajeel discutían junto con Cana y Loki del profesor y su ridícula idea de hacer parejas para todo el año escolar… No sé en qué momento, sentido o Lugar comenzaron a arrojarse cosas, hasta que una silla le dio a Erza… quien comía Feliz el pastel que había ganado en una apuesta, cual no se… Después de eso, Levy y Yo nos salimos del salón para no morir en manos de nuestra amiga.

**-Hoy están peor que nunca…**- suspire molesta.

**-Vamos Lu-chan, siempre son así**- comenzó la MacGarden- **Solo que hoy molestaron a Erza…**- se detuvo dudosa.- **Tienes Razón-** concordó vencida.

-**Oye, Levy-chan-** dije mientras me sentaba en el piso y cerraba los ojos. Levy me imito-** ¿Qué crees que tenga ese chico?**

**-¿chico? ¿Te refieres a Natsu-san?**- pregunto un tanto sorprendida

-**Sí, todavía no ha llegado a clases, y eso que él siempre es el primero.-**

**-Lu-chan no será que**…- inicio la peli azul con un raro brillo en los ojos-** ¿Te Gusta?**

-**¿Qué? ¡NO!-** Aclare un tanto sorprendida. No podía negar que era guapo, pero su actitud de no hablar con nadie me caía horrible… Pero era muy amable, siempre que a alguien se le quedaba algo él se lo prestaba muy disimuladamente… Y con eso me refiero a que se lo arrojaba a la cabeza… Y sí, a mí me había pasado… Muchas veces. Al pensar en eso me acorde de su sonrisa y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Ella me miro sin creerme.- **Es serio Levy-chan, a mi o me gusta. No niego que es guapo y amable pero…**

**-Disculpen señoritas**… -dijo una voz cerca nuestro-** Les importaría si me uno a su conversación?**

-**Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa**- gritamos del susto, asustando al metiche profesor… Exagerado? No lo creo. Si un loco se te acerca y te pregunta algo y cuando lo miras tiene una linterna en el rostro y una sonrisa de demente no puedes evitar asustarte.

**-Oigan… Me van a dejar sordo-** dijo mientras se levantaba y se metía un dedo en el oído haciendo una mueca fingida de dolor. De repente escuchamos un bufido. Miramos atrás del profe y vimos al rey de Roma aguantando la risa… Nos miró y se tapó la boca con las manos con lagrimitas en los ojos. Era obvio que se aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Lo miramos muy molestas.

Fin Pov. Lucy

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov. Normal

Gajeel estaba atrapado en una esquina mientras una molesta Erza se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-**Que kami-sama acepte tu sacrifico-** se burló un pelinegro agarrado a una peli azul que tenía corazones en los ojos diciendo cosas como "Gray-sama está abrazando a Juvia" y "Juvia es feliz".

-**Traidor**- le dijo molesto el ojos rojos- **Te cubriste con Juvia. Eso es falta.**

-**Morirán…** -dijo Erza con voz de ultratumba, asustando a todos los presentes.

Levanto la silla y cuando estaba a centímetros de mandar a Gajeel al hospital, se escuchó en el pasillo, no en todo el instituto

**-KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**-Pero qué?-** dijo Erza olvidándose de Gajeel, quien solo suspiro aliviado y siguió a la pelirroja, junto con todos los curiosos del salón. Escucharon unas voces. Abrieron la puerta y vieron una muy extraña escena. Levy y Lucy estaban sentadas en el piso ambas pálidas, una molesta y la otra asustada. Al frente de ellas estaba el profesor quien reía como si no hubiese mañana y tras él un peli rosa que contenía una carcajada.

**-Ey, Gildarts que paso?-** pregunto Gray. Miro a las chicas y luego al peli rosa-** ¿Qué les paso a ustedes? ¿De qué te ríes lagartija?**- El susodicho dejo de reír y miro a Gray molesto- **Algún problema**?- dijo desafiante.

-**Tranquilos los dos –**dijo el castaño- **Ahora adentro.**

Todos entraron, incluyendo a las asustadas. El profesor los siguió y se colocó en su sitio. Los miro de frente y comenzó a dar un discurso –** Bueno, mocosos**- su saludo oficial- **Hoy llegue tarde y más les vale haberse comportado.** – hubo un desanimado "Hai"-** Bien, hoy tuvimos una reunión con el director, para tratar cierto asunto delicado con respecto a este salón**- miro disimuladamente a Natsu, quien miraba por la ventana- **Así que se decidió lo siguiente. A partir de hoy, la mayoría de los trabajos se harán en grupo-** murmullo de desaprobación-** y yo escogeré dichos grupos-** lluvia de quejas- **CALLENSE!**- silencio- **Bien, también no se harán ejercicios orales hasta segunda orden.** –Aprobación-** Bueno… comencemos a dar los grupos, bien los primeros serán… miro la lista al azar… Levy MacGarden y Gajeel Redfox….**

-**No…-** dijo la chica, sabía que él era un vago de primera categoría.

-**Ge he, me toco con la enana**- dijo Redfox-** Adiós al estudio.**

-… **Erza Scarlet y Juvia Loxar**…-

-**Juvia quería quedar con Gray – sama**- dijo mientras mordía un pañuelo. Erza no dijo nada.

-…** Gray Fulbuster y…Jeral Fernández.**

Los dos se miraron y dieron un signo de aprobado con el pulgar, se conocían desde hace poco,pero sabían como apañarselas. Erza y Jeral se miraron disimuladamente.

-… **creo que son todos**- dijo el viejo. De repente vio una mano alzada- **sí, que pasa Lucy?**

-**Etto… No me ha llamado.-** El la miro atónito después se golpeó el puño con la palma de la mano

-**Con razón pensaba que me faltaba alguien**- dijo mientras reía, dándole una gotas a todos en la cabeza. Miro la lista y busco un nombre vacío.- **A ver… ya está… ya está… mmm…si, ya está…Me olvide de el**- después se acercó al pupitre y garabateo algo en la lista.- **Bien, Lucy te toca con Natsu.**

Natsu al escuchar eso dejo la ventana y ambos miraron al profesor, este sonreía con burla. Se miraron entre ellos y bufaron molestos. Ella murmuro "Si no hay de otra…"

-**Bien, bueno, saquen sus lápices pues ya les tengo un buen trabajo**- dijo molestando al grupo- **Vamos flojos, que es en grupo. Trata de**…- comenzó una explicación del trabajo, para desagrado de los presentes. No notaba que cierto peli rosa lo veía muy molesto.

Pov Natsu

Idiota. Sencillamente idiota. De verdad me agrado que nos tuviesen en cuenta, pero se pasa. "Lenguajes no orales"… Se adonde quiere ir a parar, me va a forzar a decirlo. Se supone que yo lo diría cuando quiera, pero no…. Lo hace apropósito. Miro hacia un lado, ella está copiando, con el ceño un tanto fruncido. Se ve que está molesta… quien no? Le toco grupo con el "silencioso Dragneel". Odio ese apodo, me recuerda lo de siempre… Me canse de pensar…. Mejor me duermo. Cerré los ojos y baje la cabeza. Dormí.

Fin Pov Natsu

Pov. Lucy.

Vi un movimiento a mi lado. Solo era Natsu, Este se había acomodado en el banco. De repente ronco. Que rápido pienso con una gota en la cabeza. Bueno a escribir, este trabajo no es tan complicado, pero muy extenso… Para cuando será. Levanto la cabeza y casi me da algo… Tres días! Solo tres días para hacer ese extenso trabajo! Mire a mi compañero. La idea de hacerlo sola y pedirle dinero quedo descartada. Idiota Profesor. Luego de eso, nos tocó artes. La profesora Evergreen comenzó a decir que teníamos que entregarle un bosquejo de nuestro compañero de equipo para la próxima semana. Incluso el profesor Laxus nos puso a correr por parejas. Es extraño, pero le hizo a Natsu unas señas con la mano, que el respondió sacándole la lengua. Así acabaron las clases. Me acerque a mi "Compañero de equipo" dispuesta a preguntarle una cosa.

-**Oye, Natsu-** el me miro con un poco de sorpresa. Un poco nerviosa le dije- **Como sabrás, tenemos mucho trabajo y ninguno puede hacerlo solo**- El asintió- **Así que estaba pensado que podía ir a tu casa o vernos en algún lado**.- Él se me quedo mirando.- **Oye, si no quieres hablar aunque sea escribe algo…**- Me miro… luego metió su mano en su bolso, saco un bolígrafo y una libreta. Busco una página en blanco y escribió "Vale"- **Ok. Puede ser hoy… Quiero terminar cuanto antes…**- me miró y escribió "De acuerdo. Si es así vamos a mi casa, será más cómodo que en un restaurante". Sinceramente me sorprendí. Escribió a una velocidad increíble con buena letra…

-**Entonces… como a qué hora?**

-"Ahora"

**-Pero**…

-"No dijiste que cuanto antes?"- puso una pícara sonrisa. Añadió- "Tranquila, no molestaras a nadie. A Wendy le caen bien las personas, así que no hay problema" Se levantó y me indico que lo siguiera. Caminamos un rato… Salimos del instituto

-**Etto… Y tú hermana?**

"No vino hoy" escribió "Tenía una cita con el doctor"

-**Está enferma?**

"Más o menos, tranquila, estará bien" Luego puso una cara de idiota "Lo que me recuerda que tenía que cocinar"

-**Sabes que pareces idiota con esa cara?**

"Oye." Se quejo

-Es la verdad- me miró a la cara… Adoro su mirada jade… Que estoy pensando?! Negué con la cabeza y mire a cualquier lado… Mi cara debió parecer muy graciosa, pues comenzó a reír a carcajadas… Tenía una linda risa… Reí yo también. Seguimos "discutiendo" hasta que él se detuvo frente a una gran casa.

"Es aquí, solo no pises el césped, me mataran si se daña" Me escribió en lo que habría el portón y entrabamos.

-**Etto… Natsu…** - me miro mientras abría la puerta principal y entraba. La entrada no era tan grande, pero muy acogedora.-** Tengo una duda desde que llegaste... Bueno.. Etto...**- me miro impaciente- **Veras...¿Por qué no dices nada de nada?**

Cerró la puerta y me miro entre divertido y triste. Agarro su bolígrafo y escribió dos palabras. Las leí y me quede con cara de WTF…

**-Es en serio?**- asintió. Lo mire, luego al papel y lo volví a mirar… No lo creía, bueno si pero no.- **Eres… Mudo?**

* * *

_**Que tal? Esto solo es el principio, ya veran cuando Natsu se integre al grupo de Lucy...**_

_********__AnikaSukino 5d:_Gracias por el review. Creo que este cap responde a tu pregunta, pero tranquila que a pesar de todo salamander es salamander. 

_**Bueno, ahora sí. Hasta el proximo cap.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hora de estudiar y cocinar

**_Hola!_**

**_Cuarto cap listo, creo que un poco corto... Disfruten_**

* * *

Hora de estudiar y cocinar

Natsu Pov

-**En serio?**- me pregunta con cara de no creerme. Miro el papel y me volvió a mirar.- **Eres…Mudo?**

Asentí. No entiendo porque no me cree, es obvio que no he dicho ni pio desde que entre al colegio… Bueno, tan bien pensaría que soy callado… Esto es aburrido. Agarre la pluma y le indique que me siguiera. Ella me miro con una cara de todavía no me lo creo. Se veía tan… Olvídalo. La lleve a la sala. Ella se quedó viendo los libreros. Mire la libreta… No tenía hojas. Genial… Por qué se me tenía que quedar hoy el dichoso tablero… Charle me lo regalo por algo. La agarre del brazo. Me miro asustada. Ay, vamos que no le haré nada… La senté en la silla y le hice un gesto de quedarse ahí. Salí y fui a mi habitación… Creo que lo deje en el armario… Entre y mire alrededor… Definitivamente tengo que limpiar… Que pereza… Bueno, a buscar.

Lucy Pov.

Estoy Nerviosa… Me agarro del brazo de la nada y me sentó en el sofá… Parece que quiere que me quede sentada. Salió. De veras es raro… Mire alrededor, esta vez con más detalle… Tenían un plasma de 32 pulgadas, en mi opinión pequeño. Pero claro, en mi casa tengo uno de 56, claro que lo vería pequeño. Me acerque a los dos libreros con libros a rebosar… Medicina, Lengua, Terror… Me quede fascinada, creí que no leería ni un poco… o pude que sean de sus padres… quien sabe… Había un PlayStation 4 y una Xbox 360, además de una pila de video juegos. Me di la vuelta y repare en algo que no había visto. Un piano. Un piano de cola color cielo con un dragón rojo preciosamente pintado. Raro, pero hermoso. Me acerque al lugar y repare en una urna de cristal con un violín dentro. Toque el vidrio… Y escuche algo romperse, seguido de una serie de cosas caerse.

-**Natsu?-** pregunte. Me asome al pasillo. De una de las puertas salían unas cosas volando, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo. Escuche otra cosa romperse. Me acerque. Natsu estaba buscando algo en una montaña de ropas y cosas raras…En lo que parecía ser un basurero... Repare en el hecho de que era su habitación.

**-Natsu?**- llame. Se viro y me vio. Sonrió. Se veía tan Lindo… Ahora no Lucy.-**Necesitas ayuda?**

Negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de que me fuera, para luego arremeter contra lo que quedaba de la montaña. Lo intente...Se me resbalo una gota por la cabeza, cuando saco un tablero pequeño y un piloto, se puso a saltar triunfante, me saco del lugar, de una patada metió todo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala como si nada… Me sorprendía que la casa no fuese un desastre total…

Suspire y lo seguí.

Pov Normal.

Lucy y Natsu se volvieron a sentar en el sofá. Este último destapo el piloto y escribió "Ahora si podemos conversar" Alzándolo como lo hace el coyote de los Looney Tunes. Lucy rio, asintió.

**-Bien.-** Saco su libreta y leyó el pedido- **Primero… Tipos de comunicación no verbal, breve resumen de cada una… un ejemplo… y representar lo aprendido en clase…** - Suspiro, lo miro. –**Por si acaso tú no sabes todo tipo de comunicación no verbal, verdad?**

La miro incrédulo "De verdad crees que solo puedo comunicarme escribiendo, por quien me tomas?" escribió si cambiar el gesto.

-**Un idiota**- respondió como si nada. Él le hizo un puchero.

"Oye. Eres mala Lucy"

-**Te dije la verdad-** dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-**Bueno, Cuales te sabes?**

"De todo" se levantó y saco dos libros no muy gruesos. Se los puso en el regazo "Aquí están los tipos y el resumen, el ejemplo te lo puedo decir yo y también la presentación."

**-mmmm**….-Ella ojeo los libros y lo miro sorprendida-** De verdad puedes hacer eso?**

"Tengo experiencia." Dejo el tablero e hizo unas señas con las manos. Ella lo miro extrañada "Ves? Te dije que te ves linda".

Ella se sonrojo.- **Y que más…**

"Bueno veras…" Así comenzaron a platicar sobre eso. Él le enseño algunas señas básicas, y se reía cuando lo hacía mal. También del código Morse, quedando el sorprendido al ver que lo dominaba.

"Donde lo aprendiste?"

**-A mi mama le gustan los mensajes secretos-** inició ella- **Así que lo usábamos para dar mensajes y molestar mi papa… Él siempre se queda molesto porque no le digamos nada**.- Lo miro, lo vio un poco triste… Decidió cambiar el tema. Miro alrededor buscando algo... Se fijo en la hora. Eran las 3:35.

-**Natsu… No tenías que cocinar?**- dijo acordándose de su viaje hacia la casa…

Primero la miro sin entender, luego se asustó. Miro el reloj y abrió la boca hasta el piso… Después de eso… Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Lucy lo escucho rastrear unas cosas, algo se cayó. De veras que era un desastre. Decidió ayudarlo.

Pov Lucy

Me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de enfrente. Había un comedor de 6 puestos y un desayunador. Natsu estaba en la cocina, al lado del comedor. Estaba cortando vegetales a una velocidad increíble… Luego los metía en una cacerola. Me acerque a él.

**-Natsu, te puedo ayudar?**- asintió sin verme. Luego señalo un recipiente con arroz. Lo lave y prepare.

**-Que vas a cocinar?**- Miro alrededor. Y me miro molesto. No tenía nada con que escribir. Luego tuvo una idea e hizo un sonido con los dedos… Código morse.

-**Guisado? Y beber?**- Me miro sonriente. Se veía feliz de no escribir nada. Hizo lo mismo.

**-Bueno, eso lo preparo yo. Tu preocúpate de lo principal.-** Entre los dos preparamos todo. Tardamos un corto rato, entre risas y peleas. El en Morse y yo hablando. Aunque a veces preguntaba que quería decir y el hacía gestos exagerados de lo dicho.

A las cuatro y media todo estaba listo, ambos estábamos un poco cansados. Nos sentamos y descansamos.

-**Fue divertido… -**dije cansada mirándolo. El solo asintió. Agarro su tablero y escribió

"Te quedas a cenar? Me ayudaste con la comida así que es tu obligación quedarte… Por si morimos envenenados" rió.

**-Está bien, además no cocino tan mal…** - alguien toco la puerta.

-**Natsu-nii…-** se escuchó a la hermana de Natsu- Ya llegamos.

**-Déjalo, seguro se volvió a quedar dormido-** dijo otra niña… Me sorprendí, sonaba seria y fría.

Natsu sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta. Mi sentido de la decencia me decía quédate sentada… Pero mis pies se movieron y lo siguieron. Cuando lo alcance, estaba tirado en el piso debajo de su hermana, quien al parecer lo tiro al abrazarlo.

**-Hola Natsu-ni-** dijo la niña levantándose, seguida de su hermano**-Ya llegamos.**- Se volvió y me miró- **Oh, hay visitas…**

-**¿Visitas?**- me fije en la puerta, por ella entraba una peliblanca de ojos chocolates… apoyada en unas muletas. Me miro, luego miro hacia otro lado

**-Etto… Hola-** salude tímida y un tanto molesta por la actitud de esa niña, quien me ignoro y se acercó a Natsu. Se me quedo viendo.-**Me llamo Lucy… Y soy compañera de Natsu.**

-**Hola, me llamo Wendy Dragneel Marvel-** comenzó la peli azul, se acercó a la peliblanca y la abrazo-** y ella es mi melliza Charle, somos las hermanas de Natsu-nii.**

* * *

_**Fin del cap... **_

_**Gracias por los reviews. Hasta la proxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Miradas de Muerte

**_HOLA!_**

**_Cap 5. Un poco dedicado a Charle y Lucy... _**

**_Que les guste._**

* * *

**_-¿Visitas?- me fije en la puerta, por ella entraba una peliblanca de ojos chocolates… apoyada en unas muletas. Me miro, luego miro hacia otro lado_**

**_-Etto… Hola- salude tímida y un tanto molesta por la actitud de esa niña, quien me ignoro y se acercó a Natsu. Luego voltio y se me quedo viendo.-Me llamo Lucy… Y soy compañera de Natsu._**

**_-Hola, me llamo Wendy Dragneel Marvel- comenzó la peli azul, se acercó a la peliblanca y la abrazo- y ella es mi melliza Charle, somos las hermanas de Natsu-nii._**

Miradas de Muerte

Pov Natsu

Después que se presentaran me acerque a desordenarles el pelo, ambas me miraron molestas. Que quieren que diga? Es una costumbre cada vez que llegamos a casa, y a pesar de las visitas lo seguiré haciendo. Wendy se acercó a Lucy, espero que no pregunte cosas raras

**-Eres la novia de mi hermano?-** Por poco me caigo. "No es mi novia" es todo lo que puedo decir… en señas, ni me miró… A veces ser mudo te impide quejarte. Charle me vio y sonrió con burla… Genial, ahora se burla de mí!

**-Qué?-** dijo Lucy, estaba…roja…-**So-solo somos com-compañeros de clases!**

-**Por qué tartamudeas?-** Yo también me lo pregunto… No pude evitar mirarla para saber su respuesta.

**-Yo…por… Olvídalo-** Por alguna razón no me agrado esa respuesta. Lucy fue a la sala, Wendy la siguió. Esa linda niñita tiene un don innato para hacer preguntas incomodas… Suspire y mire a Charle… Me pregunto qué tal le fue con el medico… Ella me miro y respondió a mi pregunta antes que terminara de pensarla.

**-Nos fue bien-** dijo- **Dijo que en unos meses me puedo despedir de las muletas y caminar como una persona normal.**

"Que bien, y Wendy?"

-**El doctor dijo que solo necesita descanso, que se acueste temprano-** se encamino a la sala, se detuvo y me miro como si recordase algo- **Natsu, recordaste hacer la cena?**

Me puse un poco nervioso… "Sí, Lucy me lo recordó por lo que pude hacerla a tiempo, no hace mucho terminamos."

-**Al menos lo hiciste… con ayuda**- suspiro- **¿Entonces se quedara a cenar?**

"Claro, si cocino tiene que comer. Además que estamos haciendo un trabajo para que puedan hablar conmigo." Me miro interrogante "Veras, en el colegio decidieron que los trabajos se harían en grupo, y al profesor se le ocurrió hacer uno de la comunicación no verbal… Así que ya sabes"

-**Y no podían hacerlo en el instituto?**- se veía molesta

"Es para pasado mañana y queríamos terminar rápido"

-**De acuerdo. Vamos es malo dejar a tus visitas solas.**

"Aye" Entramos en la sala y encontramos a Wendy y Lucy riendo. Nos sentamos enfrente…

Pov Normal

Natsu y Charle se sentaron frente a Lucy y Wendy… Charle miraba a Lucy con cara de pocos amigos. Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Se escucharon unos golpes rítmicos. Todos miraron a Natsu.

**-Morse?-** dijo Charle. Miro a Lucy luego a Natsu- **Lo entiende?**

El asintió. Por el tono de la niña la rubia pensó que la tildaron de tonta o como mínimo que no le caía bien… Vaya actitud.-**Si lo entiendo-** dijo, para sorpresa de la chica.**-Además es una suerte, no iba a obligar a Nastu a escribir todo el día.**

**-Eso espero, puede ser rápido pero igual se cansa, chica**

**-Tienes razón, niñita**

-**Tengo doce años, señora**

**-Y yo diecisiete, soy señorita**- Se miraron mutuamente con chispas, hasta que Natsu las interrumpió.-**Bueno. Natsu tiene razón tenemos que continuar con el trabajo.**- Se acercó a las hojas y sintió una mirada sobre ella. Levanto el rostro y vio que Charle la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, para luego mirar a otro lado… Así se pasaron durante un rato, mirándose la una a la otra como si viesen a su peor enemigo. Solo que sin decir una palabra. Wendy y Natsu veían esta escena con gotas en la cabeza… Sabían que su hermana era muy terca, pero hoy exageró…

Pov Natsu

Etto…Esto es raro… Acabo de confirmar que Charle es una Tsundere de primera, si es que necesitaba otra prueba. Estuvimos trabajando un rato… Ellas no quieren irse… Sí que son molestas, solo puedo ver a Wendy y preguntarme que tanto me perdí, pues… En un minuto hablaban tranquilamente y al siguiente se miran como si peleasen… Mucho pensar. Tengo hambre. ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj. SÍ, LAS SEIS. HORA DE COMER…

Pov Normal

Natsu se levantó viendo sonriente el reloj y corrió a la cocina, haciendo mucho ruido. A las chicas se les resbalo una gota en la cabeza al escuchar cosas moviéndose y algo romperse.

**-Definitivamente es un idiota-** suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Charle y Lucy se miraron y luego a otro lado. Wendy suspiro.

-**Hora de comer, vamos… Antes de que Natsu se acabe la comida.-**dijo conciliadora.

-**Aye**- respondieron. Salieron de la sala y entraron al comedor. Definitivamente, ese muchacho no tenía ningún sentido de clase… Estaba metiéndose a cucharadas el guiso en la boca, de un plato al menos tres veces más grande que los que estaban colocados en la mesa. Las chicas se sentaron… Y Lucy tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no darle una patada y que comiera calmadamente.

-**Siempre come así?**

**-Dos semanas en la misma clase y lo dudas?-** pregunto charle alzando una ceja.

-**Él no come con nosotros, nadie sabe dónde se mete.**

-**Podría ser…-** miro a su hermano.**- Olvídalo… Idiota-**susurro

-**Definitivamente es un idiota**

-**Sí**-concordó. Se miraron entre ellas y rieron. Parecía que ahora se llevarían mejor. Wendy se unió a su risa.

Natsu se detuvo y miro alrededor, pues las risas llamaron su atención "De que se ríen? ¿Qué me perdí?"

**-Nada…**- dijeron las chicas al unísono… El las miro con desconfianza, luego se encogió de hombros y continúo engullendo su comida.

Terminaron de cenar. Lucy y Wendy lavaron los platos, por petición de la primera en ayudar. Ya eran las siete., por lo que Lucy se dispuso a irse

"Cocinas excelente Lucy… Ojala vinieses más de seguido"

**-O..OK?**- dijo- Bueno hasta Mañana, chicas.

-**Hasta mañana Lucy-san**

-**Hasta mañana**

"Te acompaño." Sin esperar su respuesta la siguió a fuera, se despidió de las niñas y cerró la puerta.

Los dos chicos caminaron despreocupadamente intercambiando sonidos y palabras. Así se la pasaron un rato. Hasta que llegaron a la "casa" de la rubia. Que el chico se quedó mirando como si fuese un palacio, aunque poco le faltaba… Era una lujosa mansión, Definitivamente su compañera era rica… y eso solo era el frente…

-**Esta es mi casa.-** Dijo al ver la reacción del chico. Se acercó a un comunicador.**-Virgo, ya llegue, Abre.**

**-Como diga Hime**- se escuchó una voz. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una Maid con pelo violáceo y mirada inexpresiva.- **Bienvenida a casa, Es hora del castigo?**

**-No… -** Definitivamente Virgo era masoquista, pero era su Maid de más confianza. Se voltio a ver a Natsu, quien no salía de su asombro.-** Bueno gracias por acompañarme Natsu… Natsu?**

"Tu casa es enormeeee… Apuesto a que con tu televisor jugar Call of Duty seria magnifico…"

-**Bueno cuídate.-** La rubia comenzó a entrar en la casa. Cuando puso un pie en ella, un tanto culpable se giro y lo miró-** Natsu te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

La miro. "Vale"

-**Cómo es que te quedaste mudo?-** Se miraron a los ojos. El sonrió tristemente…-** Siento preguntar…**

"Fue en un accidente" respondió con la mirada baja. De repente alzo la cabeza y sonrió " Bueno, hasta mañana Lucy"

-**…Si… Hasta mañana... Natsu**

Ella entro a su casa y él se fue caminando con paso lento. Dentro de la mansión la rubia se había recostado en la puerta. Corrió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama… Parecía un poco arrepentida.

Lucy Pov

Vamos, Lucy… Pregúntale como se quedó mudo de repente vaya tacto… Me pregunto cómo paso de verdad… Bueno mejor me duermo, mañana hay clases. Me cambie y le dije a virgo que ya había comido. Cerré la puerta y me acosté. Mire por la ventana el cielo estrellado… Pensando en mi nuevo amigo…

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Solo queria confirmar que Natsu SI es mudo, pero puede hacer ciertos sonidos. Y sobre la causa... Ya leyeron. Espero les guste._**

**_Acepto opiniones, ademas de criticas y halagos..._**

**_Nos vemos._**

**_Proximo Cap. Primer día y Trabajo._**


	6. Chapter 6: Primer Dia y Trabajo

_**Hola minna!**_

_**Sexto capitulo del fic. Es un poco largo, espero les guste...**_

* * *

Primer día y Trabajo

_Era un día soleado y tranquilo. En una casa de dos pisos se escuchaba un hermoso sonido… Un piano tocado magistralmente… Era todo tan pacifico, tan tranquilo… Hasta que_

_**-WENDY! CHARLE!**__- dentro de la casa un niño pelirosa llamaba a gritos a sus hermanas-__** DEVUELVANLO!**_

_-__**Que sucede Natsu?-**__pregunto una señora de ojos verde azules y cabellera celeste. Estaba sentada enfrente de un piano del color de su cabello, con un dragón rojo pintado.- __**Es muy temprano para andar corriendo y gritando por toda la casa.**_

_-__**Pero mamá… Charle y Wendy han cogido algo mío.**_

_-__**Que fue esta vez?**_

_-__**Mi pelota de baloncesto…**__-dijo molesto-__** Querían jugar conmigo, y les dije que cuando fuesen grandes podríamos jugar. Pero no querían. Charle agarro la pelota y Wendy la siguió… QUIERO JUGAR!**_

_-__**Te refieres a estas traviesas?**__- Un señor de cabello rojo, quien traía bajo el brazo a dos molestas niñas de cinco años._

_-__**Natsu-nii es malo**__- dijo la peliblanca de desordenados cabellos_

_-__**No nos quiere dejar jugar con el-**__ dijo su hermana peli azul con dos coletas._

_Ambas le sacaron la lengua. Él les respondió igual. Su madre le dio un coscorrón._

_-__**Mamá…duele.-**__ dijo haciendo un puchero._

_-__**Es de mala educación sacar la lengua a tus hermanas**__- miro a las niñas-__**donde está la pelota de Natsu?**_

_**-No lo diremos-**__ dijeron al unísono._

_-__**Está debajo de su cama.-**__ respondió su divertido padre.- __**Tengo una idea, porque no mejor todos nos ponemos a tocar con su madre.**__- Los niños sonrieron y asintieron. Puso a las niñas en el suelo y se acercó a un violín y a un violincito. Charle corrió con su papa y agarro el instrumento. Natsu y Wendy se sentaron con su mamá en el piano._

_-__**Listos…**__-Aprobación general. Charle y su padre pusieron los violines en posición, mientras que Natsu coloco sus manos sobre el piano y Wendy se aclaraba la garganta. La señora sonrió.-__**Uno…Dos…Tres…**_

_Ella y Natsu tocaban una melodía movida, Charle y el, los seguían con los violines, mientras Wendy comenzó a cantar…Su voz siempre había sido tan hermosa… Ellos siempre estaban tan felices, riendo, jugando… Con la música…_

Natsu Pov

Desperté… Era un sueño, no recuerdo. Uno de los buenos tiempos en familia… No pude evitar sonreír, recordando otras cosas… OK. Dejemos eso. Me levante y me estire… Agarre mis cosas y me cambie… Si se lo preguntan, si me bañe. Cada cuarto tiene su propio baño. Justamente termine y alguien toco la puerta.

-**Natsu ¿Ya te cambiaste?-** silbe, así es como asiento cuando no nos vemos.- **Bien, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases. Apúrate, ya está el desayuno.**

Escuche como Charle se iba…Ella estaba muy emocionada, incluso me obligo a acostarme temprano… No exagero. Puso somnífero en mi comida. Me di cuenta pues desperté en la silla…Yo no suelo dormir en ningún lado que no sea la cama. Agarre mi mochila, revise que el susodicho trabajo de Gildarts estuviera dentro, y Salí. Camine a la cocina, ellas ya estaban desayunando. Me serví y comí lo más rápido que pude. Termine y lave los platos.. Hoy me tocaba a mí… Termine y espere a que las chicas estuvieran listas. Me quede viendo el piano de mamá… Me dio nostalgia.

**-Ey… NATSU!-** me di la vuelta, Charle y Wendy me esperaban en la puerta. La primera se veía un tanto molesta. Me acerque, y salimos. Hoy sería un día un tanto estresante…

Pov Wendy

Natsu-nii ha cerrado la puerta, Salimos a la calle. Charle se veía feliz… Ella casi nunca sonríe en la calle, debe estar muy emocionada… No ha podido ir a la escuela desde eso… Si fuera ella estaría igual. Caminamos un rato en silencio, paso lento… saben que charle no puede caminar tan rápido. Cuando doblamos la esquina nos encontramos con Romeo y Happy-san. Ambos nos saludaron. Happy es como Natsu…. Como era… Bueno, es muy necio. Tiene el cabello celeste, pero lo más extraño es que siempre se peina como si tuviese orejas de gato…Es gracioso, ahora que lo pienso, su cara también parece la de un gato… Y Romeo, bueno es lindo, es un poco más alto que yo, pelinegro… Nos acercamos y saludamos, son de las pocas personas con las que mi hermano puede conversar, ya que aprendieron el lenguaje de señas No sé cómo, pero me alegra. Happy se acercó a Charle… seguro le quiere dar un regalo. Siempre que la ve le regalo lo primero que tiene en la mano, incluso una vez le regalo un pescado, ella se ofendió.

**-Wendy…-** me fije en que Romeo me llamaba. Me acerque y lo salude.-**Que tal te fue con el doctor?**

-**Bien, me dijo que descansara y me acostase temprano.**-dije- **Además de eso no es nada malo.**

-**Que bien, Me alegro…-** dijo con una sonrisa, que me sonrojo. Luego me miro- **Entonces te gustaría que te contara lo que hicimos ayer?**

-**Claro.**

**-Por Cierto, en que salón quedo tu hermana?-**

-**Con Nosotros. Es una pena que Happy no esté con nosotros**…

**-Se cambio de salón al saber que vendría Charle**

**-En serio? entonces sera mas divertido... Espero se porte bien...**

-**No lo creo-** me aseguro, lo mire interrogante.- **Mis amigos me dijeron que se la pasa molestando a todo el mundo y comiendo sushi en clase.**

-**Ya… Ya veo…**- Happy es raro.- **Entonces, que paso ayer?**

-**Pues que en la hora de….**

Pov Normal

Wendy y Romeo conversaban cosas mientras caminaban y reían. Charle era molestada por un Happy, quien le había regalado un bento para ese día. Ella lo acepto y lo metió en la suya. Todo esto sucedió bajo la divertida y callada mirada del peli rosa. En un momento llegaron a Fairy Tail.

-**Natsu, estaré bien, Así que vete a tu área o llegaras tarde ¿No tenías tu presentación a la primera?**- dijo una no muy molesta Charle. Recibiendo un "No te quitare los ojos de encima hasta saber dónde te quedaras" como respuesta**-Tch.**

**-Vamos Charle… A mí me hizo lo mismo el primer día.**- dijo Wendy. Su hermana la miro molesta.

Abrieron la puerta del salón 6-B, los niños se quedaron mirando a Charle. Ella se acobardo un poco, Wendy le agarro La mano. Miró a la niña quien sonrió. Llego a su hermano y su linda sonrisa. Happy y Romeo se miraron, de verdad eran muy unidos esos tres. Natsu despeino a su hermana, y le dijo algo que solo los tres entendieron. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.**-Que te vaya bien- ** Lo soltó. El despeino a Wendy quien rio y murmuro "Nos vemos". Se despidió de Romeo y Happy y se fue.

-**Etto… Charle que fue eso que hizo Natsu?**

-**Clave Morse, es para comunicarse por sonidos rítmicos en un orden.**- dijo viendo a su hermano alejarse

-**No entendí…. Y que dijo?**

Ella que sonreía, intento retomar su actitud seria… Testaruda. Entro en el salón ignorando a Happy.

-**Charle es tan tímida.**- Romeo y Wendy se dieron un palmazo.

-**Entonces que dijo Natsu- nii?-** Pregunto el niño al entrar.

-**Kambate…**-dijo alegre y sonrió. Este también sonrió, entraron juntos al salón.

Pov Natsu

Maldito timbre… Tenía que sonar ahora, sí ahora no cuando estuviera en el estúpido salón. Corrí por los pasillos rogando que Gildarts no hubiese llegado. Llegue al pasillo y patine al detenerme. Abrí la puerta… Y todos se me quedaron viendo.

Pov Lucy

Estaba preocupada, pues Natsu no había llegado. ¿Qué parte de llegar temprano dice que no llegues temprano? Suspire y mire a la puerta.

-**Lucy-chan, pasa algo malo?**-me pregunto Levy.

-**No, solo que Natsu no ha llegado y él tiene todo el trabajo.-** Sin mencionar que él mismo es parte de este.

-**Tranquila ya llegara…**- dijo Levy. Luego me miro entre curiosa y divertida- **No será que te gusta…-** Ahí va de nuevo.-**Piénsalo, el chico frió, solitario y la chica alegre se enamoran en una especie de amor prohibido...**

-**No, no es eso. Deja de leer tantas novelas románticas Levy-chan…**

-**Pero, Lu-chan…**

-**¿De qué hablan?**- Era Erza. Cogió una silla y se sentó a nuestro lado, entonces repare en lo "silencioso" que estaba el salón… Claro, Erza estaba ahí.

**-Estábamos hablando de que a Lu-chan le gusta Natsu-san**

-**Levy!-** Porque a mi… Levy es mala… Rayos, hablo como Natsu

-**Lucy…**- me miró, seria, por poco me asuste- Puedes conseguir algo mejor.- Por poco me caigo… Se me olvido que a Erza Natsu le cae un poco pesado, creo que ya saben por qué…- Cualquiera que se niegue a responder a mis preguntas, no es de fiar.

-**Ya te dije que él tiene un motivo.-** Claro que no podía ni aunque quisiera. Es mudo. De verdad me gustaría decirles, Natsu no era frió ni mala persona, solo un infantil idiota... Muy lindo... Lucy, a tierra.

-**Entonces, cual es…**

-**Etto… Yo no puedo decirlo**…- Porque lo prometí…

Flashback

Estaba conversando con los chicos, en lo que el tema de Natsu salió a relucir. Se quejaban de que fuese tan callado y silencioso, es decir hay personas así… Pero ni una palabra? Justamente iba a decirles la verdad, cuando alguien o algo me arrastro fuera del salón… Mire y era Natsu. Me agarro del brazo y me llevo al patio del colegio.

**-Que pasa Natsu?**- pregunte molesta. Clave Morse- **Por qué no? Así dejaran de quejarse de ti.**-…-**Tú? Cuando?-**…- **Mas te vale decir la verdad, pues si tu no lo haces yo lo haré.**-…- **Ya sé que es tu problema**-…- **Bien, bien… No diré nada, lo prometo.**

Sonrió satisfecho. Sonó el timbre… y corrimos hasta el salón.

Fin Flashback

**-Es una promesa- .** Me habían enseñado a cumplir todas mis promesas hasta la muerte, Así que si Erza decidía matarme estaría bien. La mire y vi su aura ante la respuesta, era obvio que iba a sacarme la respuesta… Y Natsu abrió la puerta… Me salve… Erza se había clamado, y volvía a s asiento. Suspire. Por una vez Natsu llego oportuno…

Normal Pov

Todos miraban a Natsu, quien se veía un poco incómodo. Vio a Lucy y sonrió. No se había fijado que alguien se acercaba a él por la espalda…

-**Mocosos, más les vale estar listos para la exposición de hoy-**dijo Gildarts, entrando como si nada. Todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza…- **Que me ven tanto?**

**-Papá…-**dijo una muy avergonzada Cana- **Primero mira donde estas parado…**

**-Qué?**- miro al suelo… Estaba parado sobre un aplastado Natsu, quien tenía un letrero de "Auch"- **Como llegaste ahí abajo?-** Todos se quedaron en blanco. Y más cuando el rosado se levantó y comenzó a hacer gestos enojados en silencio.-** Tranquilo… Lo siento, pero vete a tu asiento.**

Natsu lo miro de mala gana y se sentó en su silla. Lucy lo vio y suspiro.

-**Bien, pasen al frente.-** inicio el profesor- Me entregan lo escrito y pasan directamente al ejemplo. Además, damas y caballeros, hay un miembro de la clase que es experto en este tema, por lo que pediré su opinión para ponerles la Nota. También espero que hoy reciban un mensaje sobre cierto asunto.- miro a un muy molesto Natsu, su aura casi era de fuego. Era obvio que no estaba enterado de lo primero.- **Bien, pasen al frente según los vaya llamando.**

Primero pasaron Levy y Gajeel, quienes en señas se presentaron al público. Cuando le toco a Gajeel se escuchó un bufido y todos miraron a Natsu, se estaba aguantando la risa… De repente puso cara seria y miro por la ventana. El de Juvia y Erza fue el siguiente, el peli rosado no se burló tan solo puso cara de notan mal… Así pasaron los grupos acompañado de la silenciosa risa de Natsu. Lucy sabia de que se reía, pues hacer un gesto mal podría significar otra cosa. Ll ego el de Gray y Jerall. Se notó que Natsu aprobó a Jeral tan solo con verlo… pero cuando paso Gray no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada. Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco. El intento ponerse serio… Pero al mirar a Gray tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no soltar más ruidos molestos.

-**Tienes algún problema Afeminado?**- al escuchar esto Natsu dejo de reír y miro a Gray molesto.-** Ni que pudieses hacerlo mejor…**- Natsu puso una maléfica sonrisa.- **Quieres Pelea?-** Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, con auras que decían que pronto pelearían a muerte… O eso pensó.

**-Ya cálmense los dos, Natsu y Lucy, al frente.**- Gray y Jeral se sentaron, el primero y Natsu no se quitaban la vista de encima, hasta que Lucy pego a Natsu con el informe. El la miro con reproche, a lo que ella lo jalo de la oreja hasta el frente del salón… frente a una atónita clase…

-**Bien. Hola a todos, es hora de la demostración mía y de Natsu. Usaremos tres tipos**.

"Escrito, Clave morse y Lenguaje de señas" escribió Natsu en su tablero, si tomar importancia a la clase.

Pov Natsu.

Me duele la oreja… Lucy es mala… Ya comenzamos con la presentación. Quedamos que el escrito lo diría ella, el morse entre los dos y el de señas yo. Le pase a Lucy mi tablero y me recosté de la pared… Me dio sueño… No me di cuenta cuando termino…

-**Bien, ahora el morse.**- entonces apoyándose en el tablero, hizo los sonidos que me dieron a entender que dijera algo.

"Bien, que quieres que diga" pregunte

"Lo que sea" respondió

"Gray es un idiota"

"Eso ya lo sé, di algo más interesante"

" Entonces diré que te gusto el libro ese de las sombras de…"

-**Ya entendí, no tienes que hablarle sobre Grey y sus...-** se le salió. Me miro molesta. Me fije que la clase nos veía con curiosidad. Ella siguió mi mirada y se ruborizo- **Bien, ahora Natsu les enseñara el lenguaje de señas.**

"Velocidad Baja, media o alta" pregunte en morse

-**Como quieras…-** se quedó pensado- Mejor Media, muy rápido puede ser que no se te entienda

**-Es cierto, cuando se hace rápido a personas que no lo hablan con normalidad, se enredan y no entienden nada.-** Se metió Gildarts.

Lo miré un poco molesto. Viejo metiche. Mire a la clase. Mi vista se posó en Jeral y Levy… Creo que se llaman… Gracias a ellos mi idea de molestarlos quedo denegada… Que aburrido… Miré a Gray y sonreí, me miro molesto… A sí que estire mis dedos y comencé mi debut.

"Hola, soy Natsu Dragneel y esto es Jackass" inicie, efectivo, Levy soltó una risita y Jeral sonrió. "Bien, primero diré que Gray es un idiota, exhibicionista y pervertido. Segundo que la clase me parece muy aburrida y que me da gracia que lo que hicieron, sea lo que sea, le llamen lenguaje de señas…"

-**Oy, Natsu… La idea es dar un ejemplo, no molestar a la clase-** dijo nuestro querido profesor. Todos me miraron un tanto molestos, menos esos chicos y Erza, quien parecía seguir los movimientos con los ojos. Decidí ir más lento para el final.

"Bien viejo" Gildarts bufo "y Tercero… No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero soy mudo. Por lo que les perdono las idioteces que decían sobre mi. Gracias. Preguntas?"

La clase me miro raro. Jeral solo siguió sonriendo, Levy abrió mucho os ojos y Erza me miro entre seria y triste.

**-Es en serio?**- pregunto Levy. Todos la miraron. Asentí. Me miro raro... De nuevo.

-**Qué cosa Levy?**- pregunto un tipo gordo… creo que jet, no Droy

-**Pues que…**

-**Levy, alto**.-dijo el viejo con una sonrisa triunfante-Natsu por favor podrías escribir lo último en el tablero.

"Palabra por palabra?" pregunte aburrido… Me arrepentí de querer lucirme…

-**Solo lo último-** suspire. Agarre el piloto y lo más rápido y grande que pude, escribí esas palabras. Me di la vuelta y todos me miraban. Muchos sorprendidos, otros como si les gastaran una broma.

**-Es una broma…**- dijo Gray al fondo, pero parecía que no creía sus palabras.

-**No, mocosos. Su compañero aquí presente es mudo, por eso quise dar esta clase, para que viesen como comunicarse con el… Además que tiene años de experiencia en esto, pues es el experto del que les hable antes.**- Lo mire molesto…

-**Entonces por qué no dijo nada?**- Pregunto Gray

-**Por qué no puede...**/"Porque no puedo"… A todos se nos resbalo una gota por la nuca.

* * *

**_¿Que tal?_**

**_En el siguiente inician las peleas de Natsu y Gray... Se sabe cierto detalle de Natsu, importante._**

**_Ahora respondere unos reviews_**

**_Hermagix: _**_No hagas spoiler, eso es para mas adelante..._

_** : **No llegue a los 3k, pero estuve cerca. Espero te guste.  
_

_**AnikaSukino5d: **Ya lo veras...Solo espera.  
_

_**cruz. :** Tranquilo, que aquí no termino._

**_Acepto sus opiniones, criticas, halagos... Lo que quieran_**

**_Hasta el proximo cap!_**


	7. Chapter 7: PeleasNuevos Amigos

**_Hola!_**

**_Nuevo cap. Al fin Natsu se integra a la pandilla..._**

**_Este cap es mas largo... Disfruten._**

* * *

**_-Es una broma…- dijo Gray al fondo, pero parecía que no creía sus palabras._**

**_-No, mocosos. Su compañero aquí presente es mudo, por eso quise dar esta clase, para que viesen como comunicarse con el… Además que tiene años de experiencia en esto, pues es el experto del que les hable antes.- Lo mire molesto…_**

**_-Entonces por qué no dijo nada?- Pregunto Gray._**

**_-Por qué no puede.../"Porque no puedo"… A todos se nos resbalo una gota por la nuca._**

Peleas +Nuevos amigos.

Natsu Pov.

Todos me miran raro, son esas miradas que pone la gente cuando siente pena por alguien… Vamos estoy mudo, no me voy a morir!... más o menos. Después de la pregunta de Gray, a Gildarts le dio la gana de seguir con su tonto juego.

**-Bueno, Experto en este tipo de comunicación…** -Su tono no me gusto, no sé porque- **Podría dar su opinión sobre lo que hicieron sus compañeros? De una forma que todos entiendan…**

Asentí. Esto sería divertido. Pero como se los diría… mmm… le preguntare a Lucy

"Como les digo?" me miro como si fuese obvio "Que?"

**-Escribe**.-Me dijo como si fuese un idiota. Solo pude hacer un puchero y destapar el estúpido marcador.

"Bien" Ahora… "Qué hago?" Se cayó… "Oy, solo fue una pregunta… Tengo pereza de escribir…"

"Porque no haces un cuadro con puntuaciones?"

"Que es eso?"

**-Oigan se pueden apurar?-** Que molesto es ese Gray

-**Vamos Coneja no tenemos todo el día…-**dijo el raro de metal. Un momento… Coneja? Quién? Mire a Lucy…

-**No me llames así.** – Suspiro y me miró- **Yo te ayudo-** Me quito el marcador y comenzó a hacer un cuadrado con nombres… Para que será**?- Bien, Esto queda así.-** Se volteo y nos dijo a todos- **Bien, este cuadro muestra sus nombres, Natsu colocara un número del uno al diez en el cuadro de al lado, siendo uno el más bajo y diez el más alto para demostrar su desempeño.**- Me regreso el piloto- **Entendiste?-** Asentí… Solo sé que más pequeño el numero peor… Podre reírme de Gray… No sé qué cara puse, pero me miro seria y dijo-**Más te vale no colocar respuestas falsas.**

"Bien" me coloque viendo al tablero… Pero tengo un problemita… "Quien es quién?"

**-Lento.-** dijo Lucy. Se me acerco y comenzó a explicarme cada uno. La peli azul que lo hizo bien era Levy, el otro era Jeral. Ellos conmigo, son los únicos a los que les puse diez… Lucy me pego, bien… a ella. El metalero raro Gajeel le puse un 6, el solo bufó. A un tal Loki, quien se la paso coqueteando con las chicas en señas… Le puse un 8, era un mujeriego, pero lo hizo bastante bien… A Lissana Strauss le puse un 7, pues se quedó en blanco entre palabras, a Jet y a Droy un 4… y así me fui. Al final quedo Gray, quien sin reparos le puse un 0.

-**Por qué tan bajo?-** Me pregunto, me voltee y escribiendo le respondí

"Porque fue muy penoso pararse en frente y hacer monerías" la clase rio, incluyendo Gildarts… EL sabe a lo que me refiero. Incluso Jeral y Levy se aguantaban la risa.

**-Si claro, yo lo hice lo mejor que podía**

"Entonces eres un imbécil"

**-Cállate afeminado idiota**

"Como me llamaste desnudista"

-**Como escuchaste fresita**

"Maldito Pervertido"

**- Idiota…-** Un libro le dio en la cara, me reí… Hasta que otro me dio a mí.

-**Por favor, no discutan cosas inútiles- **dijo Gildarts con la mano alzada. Me miro**- Ya diste tu opinión, siéntate.**

Me dirigí a mi silla, sobándome la cara… Ese vejete tiene fuerza. Me senté y escuche su aburrida explicación sobre cómo debían comunicarse correctamente en señas. La cara del idiota de Gray debía estar en la portada de la revista de idiotas, especialmente cuando el profesor dijo lo que se supone que tenía que significar lo que dijo… Que es… pues… No lo diré… fue muy gracioso. Deberían ver su cara… JAJAJAJAJA. No pude evitarlo, incluso ese… Ga….zille? Se estaba mofando de él. Incluso la terrible de Erza ocultaba su sonrisa. Lucy si reía a lágrima viva… Se veia tan bonita riendo, Con esa sonrisa… De repente sonó el timbre que dio por acabada la clase… Gildarts se fue diciendo que practicaran, pues vendría en el examen… Al fin sacare algo bueno… Para alegría de Charle…

-**Natsu, por que llegaste tarde?**- la pregunta de Lucy me pillo por sorpresa- **Por poco pienso que no vendrías con el trabajo.**-…Definitivamente es mala.

"Hoy es el primer día de Charle, por lo que decidí acompañarla a su salón" respondí en nuestro método favorito.

-**Era hoy? Pensé que era mañana…-** dijo un poco triste- **yo que le había comprado algo…**

"Puedo preguntar algo? "Me miro y asintió "Primero se llevaban mal ya hora se llevan bien, como paso?"

-**Moho, Natsu, hay un límite para ser tan lento**

"Que dije?"

-**Nada, olvídalo.**

"Entonces me dirás?"

-**NO!**

"Lucy es mala…"

-**Te voy a…-**dijo molesta. Por suerte alguien nos interrumpió…

Pov Normal

Natsu y Lucy estaban hablando en el rincón. El usaba ese sonido… Morse. Ella hablaba con normalidad. En un momento que Lucy se veía molesta, Erza apareció detrás de Lucy, asustándola.

-**Kyyaaaaa…. ERZA!-**dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras su amigo se destornillaba de la risa- **No me asustes así.**

-**Lo siento Lucy, no fue mi intención.-** Acto seguido se acercó a Natsu, quien dejo de reír y la miro un tanto asustado… Hace unas semanas el tiro su pastel… Fue horrible. Respiro y lo miro seria.-**Natsu, he pensado mal de ti. Por favor golpéame si te hace sentir mejor**.-Inclino la cabeza. Todo el salón veía esta escena, en la que el Dragneel negaba con las manos intentando decir que no lo haría. - **Hazlo rápido-** dijo Erza que seguía en esa posición, sin ver el mensaje que le daba el chico, quien al final escribió algo y lo sostuvo enfrente de ella.

-**Etto… Erza…-** Ella alzo la mirada- **Tienes un mensaje.**

**-Qué?-** se fijó en el tablero que sostenía Natsu

"No lo hare, además no intente explicarme ni nada .Yo estaría así si me pasase" Ese era el mansaje.

-**Gracias…**

-**Entonces…**- se trataba de Gray, quien se había acercado al trío al ver la curiosa escena. Llevaba solo los pantalones puestos, con la corbata sobre su pecho desnudo, bajo la mirada de una peli azul con corazones alrededor.

-**Gray tu ropa**

-**Cuando?**- Se fue a buscarla. Natsu ya se lo esperaba, pues le pasaba todo el tiempo. En instante volvió, ya con su ropa- Entonces, Eres mudo de veras?

"Sí, Pervertido"

-**Como me llamaste, afeminado?**

"Lo que leíste, Calzoncillo-man"

**-Quieres pelea?**

"No puedes conmigo"

Ya estaban listos para el encuentro, pero Erza los detuvo.

**-Dejen de pelear!**

"Aye"/-**Aye- **dijeron los dos.

-**Ge he, se nota que se llevan bien**- dijo Gajeel que apareció de la nada junto con Levy.-**Ahora sí que la coneja tiene pareja.**

-**Gajeel, no molestes a Lu-chan.-** dijo Levy, haciéndole un puchero al chico.

-**Tranquila Enana**

-**No me digas enana-** dijo en reversa. Luego miro a Lucy y le pregunto- **Que tal si en el almuerzo comemos juntos? Por supuesto también Natsu-san.-** Lo miró, él la miró incrédulo, luego escribió algo rápido. Y alzo un letrero.

"Solo Natsu, odio las formalidades" rezaba. " Y acepto, solo no se quejen"

-**Quejarse de que?-** pregunto Erza, curiosa.

**-Ya lo verán…** -dijo Lucy, recordando su primera cena con la familia. Suspiro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Lu-chan… -** dijo Levy con una cara de asco… Viendo la "linda" escena que tenía frente a ella.

-**Sí?**-dijo una tranquila rubia, sin prestar atención a eso.

-**A esto te referías?**- dijo señalando el lugar

-**Más o menos… No pensé que esos dos le seguirían el juego…-** Ambas los miraron con una gota en la cabeza y suspiraron

Efectivamente, era hora del almuerzo y todos salieron al patio a comer. Erza fue a la cafetería a coger pastel de fresas, diciendo que se verían bajo el árbol donde Natsu le hizo prometer no decir a nadie que era mudo. Apenas llegaron, Gray reto a Natsu a ver quién comía más rápido, este acepto y comenzaron a pelear por ello… Pelea a la que se unió Gajeel. Tal vez solo se hablaban desde unas horas pero parecían ser grandes rivales/amigos. En este momento Levy y Lucy intentan no ver la grotesca escena que esos tres daban al devorar lo que les sirvieron en la cafetería. Se suponía que se presentarían formalmente… Y míralos. De un momento a otro, dejaron de escuchar y los miraron.

**-Termine**- dijeron Gajeel y Gray al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y luego miraron a Natsu, quien se estaba limpiando los dientes. Un letrero a su lado decía "Termine a las 12:38"… Hace un minuto… Dos…

-**Trampa, tienes que decir…Olvídalo**-se quejaba Gajeel. Natsu sonrió. Ventaja de ser mudo. En eso Erza llego y se sentó con ellos.

-**Que tal todo? Ya se presentaron formalmente?-** pregunto comiendo su pastel.

-**No, esos tres estaban en una batalla de comida…**

-**Muy desagradable…-** secundo Levy

-**Juvia, piensa que Gray-sama se veía encantador…- **dijo desde lo alto del árbol, con unos binoculares en las manos.

Pov Natsu

Que bien comí… Eh? Desde cuando Erza está aquí? Me senté cerca de ellos para ver que hacían.

**-Bien, que tal si comenzamos ahora?-** Pregunto. Dejo un plato en el suelo, bajo la mirada atónita de todos…De qué habla? Sin esperar respuesta me miro y comenzó.-**Yo soy Erza Scarlet, Presidenta de la Clase, Me gustan los pasteles de fresa y las armaduras antiguas. Soy buena en todo tipo de arte Marcial también en arquería. No me agrada el desorden ni que me ignoren. Soy hija única. Mis padres son dueños de una agencia de seguridad internacional de alto nivel- **Esas cosas uno lo sabía tan solo mirarla… Excepto lo de sus padres... Definitivamente me andaría con cuidado con ella.

-**Ahora yo, Soy Levy MacGarden, tengo diecisiete…-** Me reí, parecía de catorce. Me miro molesta- **Sí, tengo diecisiete, me encanta estudiar y leer libros, además que hablo varias lenguas, lo que se me hace fácil no sé porque. Detesto que se burlen de mi tamaño**- Nos miró a Gajeel y a mi- **También soy hija única. Mi padre trabaja en una librería y mi madre es dueña de una editorial famosa**.- Bien, esta chica es toda una cerebrito… Me pregunto sí… Vale la pena arriesgarse.. "_Vrai parles-tu quelques langues_ ?" escribí. Todos me miraron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, menos ella… -**_Bien entendu que oui, au moins d'autres dix._****- **Reí.

**-Hablas Francés?-** Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

"Viví en Francia un año, tenía que aprender."

-**Entonces cerebro de carbón es bilingüe…**- dijo Gray, recostándose del árbol.

"En realidad cuatrilingüe, sin contar las señas y el Morse" explique en el letrero. Luego sonreí… Me pagaría por llamarme así. Borré lo escrito y escribí algo nuevo "Contrario a cierta persona que ni siquiera pudo decir su nombre… O te llamas…" Gray agarró el letrero y borró lo que escribí. Todos rieron, especialmente yo. Gray estaba sonrojado, y a opinión de Juvia lindo. Esa chica es rara…

-**Dejando eso de lado**. –Dijo Lucy, dejando de reír. Los demás la imitaron- **aunque ya me conoces vengo yo. Lucy Heartfilia, diecisiete, Me gusta Leer y escribir historias, además de estar con mis amigos. No me gustan las cosas feas y las bromas. Soy hija única. Tengo un perrito llamado Plue que es blanco y tierno. Mi madre es escritora y mi padre un empresario.**

Todas las chicas miraron a los chicos, estos solo miraron a otro lado.

-**Gajeel Redfox, tengo un hermano menor Phanterlily o Lily, Me gusta Metallica y la mecánica… También todo lo que tenga que ver con metal. Mi padre es Mecánico industrial. Mi mamá es motociclista extrema. Hace acrobacias para ganar dinero**- Y el Metal es de familia… Por qué no me sorprende… Ningún padre dejaría hacerse a su hijo tantos pircings… Al menos tan visibles…

-**Gray Fullbuster, Tengo dos hermanos mayores, Lyon y Ultear-** Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda… Todos lo notamos… Gajeel lo miró con pena… Me pregunto qué tan mala sería su hermana…- **Mi madre es dueña de las heladerías "ICE MAKE", no tengo padre. Me gusta el hielo y el frio. Lo contrario me desagrada**.- Con razón nos llevamos tan mal…

-**Juvia también se quiere presentar**- dijo una voz… Mire alrededor y… la vi detrás de un árbol… es rara…-**Juvia es Juvia Loxar. A Juvia le gusta Gray-sama** -el tipo fingió no oírla**- A Juvia no le gusta que se metan con Gray sama o estar sola. Juvia no tiene hermanos. Los padres de Juvia son nadadores olímpicos.- **No solo era rara… Hablaba raro…

-**Entonces solo queda Natsu…**- dijo Lucy.- Todos me miraron. Pregunte como querían que se los dijera

-**Yo opino que lo escribas**- dijo Gajeel.

**-A mí no me importaría traducir las señas**- dijo Levy como sí nada.

-**Y a mí el Morse… Olvídalo, mejor escribe**.-Dijo Lucy-, **así todos entendemos**. -Suspiré… No quiero escribir. Agarra un cuaderno y escribí, recordando lo que habían dicho. Se los mostré.

"Me llamo Natsu Dragneel Marvel, tengo diecisiete. Mis dos hermanas menores, Wendy y Charle son mellizas. Me encanta el picante y el calor. También los deportes y la música clásica, especialmente la de violín y piano. Soy mudo desde niño. Escribo en inglés, francés, español y japonés. Un placer conocerlos"

-**Hablas japonés?-** dijo Lucy- **Ese idioma parece complicado…**

-**No lo es**- dijo Levy- **es como hablar español**.- Opinó igual...Excepto por los kanjis… Al rayo con los kanjis.

-**Y eso de la música Clásica?-** pregunto Gajeel, quien me miraba extrañado- **No sabía que a alguien todavía le gustara…**

-**Es buena, te relaja…-** Esta vez fue Lucy. Todos la miraron-Que? **De seguro le gustan más géneros musicales. No**?- me miró.

"Por supuesto, me encanta el rock, metal y la electrónica… Aunque tocar esa cosa es un fiasco."

-**Flamita-** mire a Grey… Espera, como me llamo?- **Si tú, te estoy llamando…**

"Como me llamaste"

**-Como oíste...**

"Desnudista barato"

-**Cerebro fundido**

"Pervertido Polar"

-**Idio…-** Auch! Que me golpeo? Agarre mi cabeza pues me dolía y mire hacia arriba. Erza nos había golpeado a ambos. Vaya amiga…

**-No peleen. Natsu. Grey.**

-**Aye**- dijimos los dos... Esta vez de verás que dolió. Me miraron raro, de nuevo… Acaso no saben lo que eso molesta a la gente?

-**No que eras mudo?-** Este tipo me saca de mis casillas.

"Lo soy, pero puedo articular algunos sonidos. Como piensas que me rio?"

-**Por el trasero…-** golpe. Buen trabajo, Erza-**Ok, Ok me callo…**

-**Natsu-san, Juvia tiene una pregunta.-** voltee a verla… Estaba al lado de Erza… Me asuste como si hubiese visto a la tipa del aro.-**Juvia se pregunta por qué no menciono a sus padres.-** Esa pregunta me agarro por sorpresa… No quiero responder… Pero tengo que hacerlo, todos hablaron sobre ello… Aunque me pone nostálgico recordar… De veras que debo dejar de hablar con Charle cuando lee, se me pegaron sus palabras raras.

Pov Lucy.

Juvia le ha preguntado a Natsu por sus padres… Todos lo miran curiosos. De repente sus ojos se pusieron melancólicos…Ahora me doy cuenta nunca los he visto, no al menos en su casa… Espero que no estén… No lo creo…Espera, Natsu ha escrito algo…

"Murieron." Después de eso, alzo la cara y sonrió tristemente. Se hacia el fuerte. A veces detesto tener razón.

-**Juvia siente haber preguntado**- dijo Juvia triste. Todos los demás nos sentimos igual, seguramente le hicimos recordar algo feo… Un momento… Tal vez… Sí, tal vez estén relacionados… Tengo curiosidad… Tal vez debería… No. No preguntare nada hasta conocerlo mejor. Además, lo haría sentir peor si le sumamos la otra pregunta… Justamente llegue a esa resolución y sonó el timbre. Hora de Entrar. Nos levantamos y fuimos a clases.

El resto del día fue normal, con la ligera diferencia de la pelea escrita entre Gray y Natsu, quienes técnicamente no dejaron de hacerlo en todo el día… Ahora todos estamos en la última hora… Que suene el timbre ahora…Vamos… Sí… soy la mejor. Me fijo que Natsu ya se fue… eso fue rápido. Me apresure para alcanzarlo, teníamos que hacer lo de mañana. Me despedí de los chicos y salí. Me encontraba cerca de la puerta cuando lo vi con sus hermanas y dos niños que no conocía, me fije que uno tenía un raro peinado en su celeste cabello, algo así como… Orejas de Gato? Wendy conversaba con los niños, mientras Natsu hablaba con Charle. De un momento a otro se despidieron y él sonrió, para luego dirigirse a la salida. Me alegraba ver esa sonrisa… Lucy, a tierra. Camine un poco más rápido y lo llame.

**-Natsu-** él se voltio y sonrió al verme. Charle y Wendy también. Las salude, curiosamente las tres nos llevamos de maravilla… y eso que hace dos días Charle me quería matar. Con la mirada, aclaró. Es curioso como nuestra idea en común nos hizo amigas. Mire a Natsu y le hable.-**Recuerda que tenemos que hacer lo de artes. Es para mañana y tenemos que entregarlo temprano.** -Me respondió en Morse. Me agrada haberlo aprendido, de otra manera estaría aburrida de esperar que Natsu escribiera.- **Esta bien, pero pueden venir a mi casa? En ella tengo muchas cosas que nos podrían ayudar.**- El me miraba como si mirase a la reina y ellas se miraron.

-**Pueden? Nosotros también?-** me pregunto Wendy.

-**Nosotros?- **Lo uso en masculino…

- **Sí, Charle y yo también tenemos un trabajo en grupo con Happy y Romeo…**

-**Happy y Romeo?-** pregunte. Seguramente eran esos niños… Entonces reparé en algo- **Romeo? Romeo Conbolt? el hijo del profesor de Química?**

-**Sip. Es nuestro compañero**.- dijo Wendy- **Tenemos una investigación de Novelas o algo así…**- Charle la miró molesta- **Qué dije?**

-**Wendy, eso no se pide. Ella nos invitó a nosotros no puedes añadir dos personas.**-dijo una molesta Charle- **Es de mala educación**- dicho esto me miró como si pidiera apoyo, aunque también parecía querer que me negara.

-**Claro que pueden venir-**Charle miro hacia otro lado con una imperceptible sonrisa. Suspire. Por qué tenía que comportarse como una Tsundere?- **Además en mi casa hay una biblioteca llena de libros que casi ni se leen, incluso hay uno que podría ayudarlas…**-Ellas solo escucharon una palabra de lo que dije.

-**Biblioteca?-** dijeron Charle y Wendy.- **Podemos hacer el trabajo allí.** – Eso ya lo dije…Se miraron y sonrieron… Debe ser genial tener una hermana… Aunque sean tan diferentes.

**-Claro.- **dije. Algún día las entenderé**.- Que tal si nos vemos en mi casa a las tres? Así pueden comer ahí, se los debo de la otra vez.**

-**Aye!-**dijeron los tres. A Natsu pareció que le vino una idea a la cabeza, lo pensé por la cara que puso… Me pregunto de que… solo espero que no sea nada raro…

**-Nos vemos luego.**- Me fui por mi camino y ellos por el suyo.

Camine un largo rato… Hace mucho que no había niños en mi casa… Aunque Gajeel y Gray se comportan como niños… Suspire. Sé que les gustara la biblioteca. Y creo que a los chicos la pantalla del televisor… Tal vez de eso se trataba la idea de Natsu… De seguro se trae su Xbox para jugar Call of Duty, quien sabe si algo mas…Cierto! Me tengo que apresurar. Así le avisare a mamá y a Virgo para que me ayuden. Estoy segura que mi mamá se molestara si aparecen un chico y cuatro niños enfrente de la casa como si nada. Peo no tenía otra opción, no podríamos hacerlo en la casa de Natsu, vaya problema… Aunque no me guste admitirlo, me fascina la idea que Natsu vaya a mi casa…

* * *

_**Genial, No?**_

_**El próximo cap va a tener un poco de misterio... Por que? No se.**_

_**Acepto su opinión.**_

_**Chao**_

_**PD: Me dan consejos para algún insulto entre Natsu y Gray? No se me da muy bien pues no me gusta insultar a la gente...**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**ATTE: NekoFT**_


	8. Chapter 8: La Casa de Lucy

_**Hola Minna-san!**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero mis "amados, queridos y adorados" profesores les dio la gana de ponernos la montaña de trabajo. Este cap ya lo tenia escrito pero no tenia tiempo de publicarlo. Espero les guste, aunque es un poco largo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**No se si lo dije antes, pero los personajes de FT son de Mashima-sama...**_

_**Bueno, les dejo el cap...**_

* * *

La Casa de Lucy

Pov Wendy

-**Apresúrate, ni-san!**- grité desde la puerta. Un silbido me aviso que me había escuchado… Me alegra que encontráramos la forma de saber si nos escuchaba cuando no lo vemos… Al menos desde la otra vez, esa vez nos preocupamos mucho… Suspire aliviada… Me pregunto por qué tardara tanto… Miré el reloj de la sala y volví a suspirar.

-**Por Kami-sama, llegaremos tarde… Por qué no puede apurarse un poco? Siempre es lo mismo por su culpa**…- Charle murmuraba impaciente… Debe estar muy molesta, nos enseñaron a llegar a tiempo cuando vamos a un lugar... Aunque el nunca aprendió la lección… Vaya Hermano…. Me fije en Charle… Tenía puesta una camisa con mangas largas amarillas y encaje rosa al final, además de una falda (como la primera vez que apareció en el anime) y medias blancas con zapatos negros. Yo llevaba un vestidito azul sin mangas de tirantes anchos. He de admitir que estoy emocionada, es la primera vez que nos invitan a algún lado desde el incidente con Natsu-nii… Fue preocupante y vergonzoso…- Te puedes apurar?- gritó molesta, trayéndome a tierra.

Esta vez Natsu salió de su habitación chocando con la pared de enfrente… Se nos resbalo una gota… Él es un desastre viviente… Se levantó y camino como si nada. Se disculpó con Charle, quien le pedía una explicación a su tardanza… Se veía molesta… Solo ruego que no diga que se durmió… Efectivo. Charle lo regañaba, pues era justo lo que le prohibió hacer… Todos saben que cuando duerme no hay quien lo despierte. Especialmente si es tarea, solo le hechas agua y tienes a un molesto hermano mayor que se pone a trabajar de malas. Charle ahora lo interroga sobre algo de la sala… No presté atención antes, así que andaba perdida.

**-… Entonces que traes allí?**- la escuche decir, señalando la mochila que el traía consigo. Me fije que era un poco grande. El solo dijo que no era lo que pensaba. Ella lo miro con desconfianza- **Pruébalo.-** Natsu-nii hizo un gesto molesto y comenzó a reñir con Charle. Yo me asome disimuladamente en la sala.

Todo se veía igual… El piano de mamá, el violín de papa, los libros, la tele, los muebles, el PlayStation de mi hermano, sus juegos… Todo normal… Un momento. Volví mi vista donde se supone estaban las consolas de mi hermano y solo me encontré con el PlayStation. No había ni rastro de su Xbox… Entonces caí en la cuenta de que lo regañaba Charle. Me volví a verlos, rogando que no fuese lo que pensaba… Todos saben cómo es…

Él estaba abriendo su mochila con un chichón en la cabeza… Mientras Charle sostenía una de sus muletas como un bate de beisbol… Esta vez exagero, sentí esa gota resbalar. En la mochila de mi hermano solo había una libreta, dos cuadernos, su medicina, unas cosas para escribir… Nada fuera de lo normal.

**-Está bien, te creo.-** dijo Charle abriendo la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado. Se voltio a ver a mi hermano-** Espero que me expliques eso cuando volvamos.**- dicho esto salió.

Nos miramos y suspiramos. Charle a veces podría ser un tanto dramática… La seguimos y salimos de la casa. Afuera de la reja nos esperaban Romeo y Happy. Estaban discutiendo, uno muy sonrojado y el otro con un sonrisa que lo hacía ver como el gato de Alicia… Me entro curiosidad, así que me acerqué a ellos…

-**Te guuuuuuussssssssta**- decía Happy con esa cara.

-**Ca…Cállate!-** dijo Romeo, extrañamente sonrojado- **So-Solo dije que era linda, no tenías que decir eso…**- Eso ultimo me dejo un ligero malestar… No sé porque. De repente me miró. Salude.

**-Vamos,**- decía Happy, que no me había visto-** los dos sabemos perfectamente que como a mí me gusta Charle a ti te gusta …**- el pelinegro le tapó la boca. Después me señalo con la cabeza. Él se dio la vuelta y me hablo, luego de que Romeo lo soltara.- **Hola Wendy! Justo estábamos hablando de …-** Romeo lo patio.

-**… del trabajo**- terminó por él. Lo miré dudosa… Parece que no noto que los estaba escuchando- **Es que nos sorprendió cuando nos dijeron que nos habían invitado a una biblioteca privada.**

**-Sí… Jejeje…-** Definitivamente les había sorprendido…

Flashback

-**SILBIDO-** Natsu-nii les silbo para llamar su atención. Se dieron la vuelta y nos miraron.

-**Charle, sabía que me extrañabas!-** dijo Happy corriendo donde mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella se hecho a un lado haciendo "Tch", provocando que el chocara con un poste.**- Itte…**- Se froto la cara. Luego se acercó a Charle.-** Charle te traje un lazo…-** Ahí vamos otra vez…

**-Que sucede Natsu-nii, Wendy?-** pregunto Romeo ignorando a la feliz pareja.

-**Pues que nos invitaron a… Kyyaaaa!**- Happy se había estrellado conmigo, haciéndome caer sobre Romeo. Caímos colina abajo, no era tan empinada, pero costaba subirla… Al menos por ese lado. Yo solo pude sujetarme a lo primero que encontré para no darme un golpe fuerte. Nos detuvimos.**-Itte-**Cuando me di cuenta, Natsu-nii corría con Charle atrás con una cara preocupada.

**-Lo siento Wendy… Se me paso la mano…** -se disculpó. Luego dijo un tanto molesta.-** Wendy, quítate de ahí.**

-**Qué?**- pregunte extrañada. Entonces caía en la cuenta que estaba acostada sobre Romeo, quien parecía muy mareado… - **Lo siento Romeo!**- dije levantándome y ayudándolo a levantarse.

**-Tran…Tranquila**-dijo al ponerse de pie y tambalearse mareado… Natsu-nii lo ayudo- Arigatou, Natsu Nii- dijo. Después que se calmó, nos preguntó- **Que nos querían decir?-**

**-Es que Lucy-san nos ha invitado a estudiar a su casa.**

**-La novia de Natsu-nii?-** bromeo. Mi hermano se sonrojo y negó de toda manera posible. Nos reímos

**-No es su novia, pero nos invitó a hacer el trabajo en su casa., ya que ella también tiene que hacer uno con mi hermano.**- comente.

**-Y gracias a Wendy-** Charle me miro. Obviamente estaba molesta.-** El Neko y tú también vienen.**

**-Eh?-** parecía no entender.- **Entonces vamos a hacer el trabajo en casa de Lucy-san los cuatro? Cuando?**

-**Hoy, a las tres-**dije

-**Está bien, en donde nos vemos?-** pregunto Romeo. Me alegre que aceptara, pero me preocupa Happy… Por cierto donde esta? Pareció notar que estaba preocupada pues añadió**- Y por Happy no te preocupes, yo se lo diré.**

-**De acuerdo-** Charle y Natsu se despidieron con las manos. Así que los seguí- **Nos vemos!**

**-Hasta las tres, Wendy!**

**-Aye sir! Nos vemos Charle**

**-Happy, donde te metiste?**

Fin Flashback

De verás que fue vergonzoso… Bueno, lo bueno es que le dije… Ambos nos miramos y desvié la mirada con un calorcito en mis mejillas… Se ve tan lindo…

**-…endy… WENDY!-** me voltee al escuchar que me llamaban. Charle me miraba molesta, mientras Natsu y Happy reían atrás de ella… Un momento. Cuando comenzaron a caminar?- **Al fin respondes. Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos.**- miro a Romeo con desconfianza- **No atolondres a mi hermana.**- Charle…Baka.

-**No le hecho nada-** se defendió. Qué bueno… Pero mejor me apresuro a Charle puede darle un golpe.

**-Tranquila Charle ya vamos.**- caminamos hasta llegar a su lado y reanudamos el camino. Charle iba adelante conmigo, mientras Romeo y Happy se quedaban atrás. Natsu se quedó de guardaespaldas con aire aburrido… Caminamos un rato, casi llegando al centro… Me pregunto cómo será la casa de Lucy-san… Donde será?- **Oni-san-** todos me miraron- **Donde queda la casa de Lucy-san?**

Nos miró con cara de no entender. Luego señalo hacia atrás por donde veníamos. Lo miramos unos segundos…

Pov Normal

Los niños miraron con puntitos por ojos al adolecente peli rosa. Después de unos segundos…

**-POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA!-l**e gritaron los niños. El solo se asustó e hizo unas señas con las manos.

-**Sabias que eres el único que ha ido allí, no?-** preguntó Romeo. Natsu se puso a pensar. Luego Asintió. El chico suspiro.- **A veces Natsu-nii… A veces…**

-**Natsu es un idiota, Aye!-** dijo Happy alzando una mano

-**Por kami-sama…-** soltó la chica con muletas.

**-Ya cálmense chicos-** todos voltearon a ver a la peli azul.-** Natsu-nii, podrías llevarnos por el camino correcto?**

El rosado asintió. Todos lo siguieron. Caminaron por diez minutos. Estaban en el lado alto de la ciudad, los niños miraban las casas como si fuesen juguetes nuevos. Todas eran enormes, muy a lo antiguo, pero con aire moderno.

**-Kire…-**dijo Wendy al ver como estaba decorada una casa con un hermoso jardín.

-**Tch. Wendy compórtate-** dijo Charle sin quitar la vista del camino… Esto le traía un mal recuerdo.

De repente Natsu se detuvo frente a una de las casas. Happy y Romeo chocaron con él, tirándolo al suelo. Charle y Wendy se les quedaron viendo

-Que pasa Natsu-nii?- él le sonrió e hizo un gesto- Aquí?- Preguntó dudosa. Todos miraron a la casa. Y se quedaron de piedra… Tenían razón para ello, era la casa más grande de la hilera, no tenía jardín delantero, pero estaba hecha al más fino estilo francés, con pequeños detalles del gótico…

Incluso Charle se había quedado en blanco… Natsu, como si nada hubiese pasado se acerco

Ahí estaban los cinco, los niños y el peli rosa. Los niños miraban la casa como si fuese un espejismo mientras el peli rosa tocaba una y otra vez el timbre, mirando divertido a los niños.

-**Ya voy…-** se escuchó desde adentro. Natsu se separó de la puerta y espero a que se abriera. Un segundo después, fue abierta por Lucy. Ella les sonrió encantada al ver quiénes eran. En ese momento los niños salieron de su trance, Aunque pareciese que Happy estaba ansioso de entrar.

-**Chicos! Bienvenidos, pasen-** se hecho a un lado para dejarles pasar. Efectivo, tanto Happy como Natsu entraron como Pedro por su casa y se pusieron a tocar todo lo que veían, mientras que los otros agradecían la invitación.

**-Gracias por invitarnos Lucy-san.-** dijo el niño pelinegro.-** Hola, mi nombre es Romeo Conbolt, un placer conocerla Lucy-san.**

**-El placer es mío, No se preocupen.**-miró al niño con curiosidad. No se parecía en nada al pervertido profesor-** Así que tú eres Romeo… No te pareces en Nada al profesor Macao… Sin ofender.** -El mencionado solo suspiro… Siempre le decían eso. La chica se incomodó un poco. Cambio de Tema- ** Si tú eres Romeo, entonces el otro niño es Happy…**

**-Cierto-** dijo el niño mirando a su amigo. En ese momento Happy le susurro algo Natsu al oído, este lo miro con ojos brillosos. El niño asintió, ambos salieron corriendo al final del pasillo, justamente a la Sala.

**-Es el mejor amigo de Natsu no? Se comporta como el…-** dijo la chica con una gota en la cabeza al ver esa actitud… Los niños asintieron. Recordó la primera vez que Natsu fue a su casa y la mención de Call of Buddy o como quiera que se llamase el juego… Se hizo una idea de que iban a hacer.- **Me imagino que fueron a ver mi televisor, no?**

**-Me temo que sí-** dijo Charle evidentemente molesta. Entraron en la sala y comprobaron que la rubia tenía razón, pues en ese momento tanto Natsu como Happy se comían con los ojos la televisión de 56" que pertenecía a su amiga.

-**Chicos.-** llamó la chica. Quitaron la vista del televisor y la miraron como si se tratase de una Diosa.- **Pueden usarla, pero…-** Se calló al ver cómo, apenas había dado la aprobación, de repente Happy saco un Xbox de su bolsa y los cables para conectarlo mientras se acercaba al televisor como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida. Comenzó a buscar los conectores y Natsu corrió a ayudarlo, ante la apenada mirada de los demás. Wendy, Romeo y Lucy se miraron y suspiraron. Charle en cambio, se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy molesta

-** Por Kami-sama! Natsu… Happy…**-Llamo. No hubo respuesta, pues estaban ocupados decidiendo que cable iba en dónde. Quito las manos de sus muletas y se recostó a la pared-**Natsu.. Happy- l**lamó un poco m´s alto. La ignoraron-** Ustedes… IDIOTAS! -**Ambos se voltearon, asustados por el sorpresivo grito, solo para recibir un muletazo en la cara. La chica tenía buena puntería. Todos la miraron con gotas en la cabeza, ella solo se aclaro la garganta y miro al par seria- No vinimos a jugar, sino a estudiar. Más les vale dejar de ser vagos y dedicarse a sus labores, luego pueden hacer lo que quieran con el televisor.-

**-Aye-** dijo el niño con un chichón en la cabeza. Un segundo después Natsu con otro chichón sostenía un letrero que decía "Aye".

**-Bien-** dijo Charle, dando a entender quien mandaba en su casa-** Ahora Happy, se respetuoso y saluda a Lucy. De paso tráeme mis muletas, seria aburrido quedarse recostada aquí.**

**-Aye, sir!- ** Happy alzo la mano, cogió las muletas de Charle y se las entrego. Ella solo lo miró molesta. El la miró con cariño, para acercarse a la antes mencionada. Se plantó frente a ella y se presentó, mostrando su mejor cara de gato-** Mucho gusto Lucy! Me llamo Happy Exceed, tengo 12 años, mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas, me gusta el sushi y cualquier cosa que tenga pescado, deseo ser piloto de avión pues me gusta volar, mi color favorito es el azul y soy el novio de Charle. Aye Sir!**

**-Ni lo sueñes Neko.-** le dijo la Blanca con un ligero sonrojo pero con mirada desafiante. El chico solo bajo la mirada… La rubia sintió pena con el… Pero se le paso cuando subió la cabeza con un aura corazoncitos.

**-Charle es tan tímida… De seguro está enamorada de mí….- ** Romeo suspiro. Su amigo era un caso perdido

-** No es así-** Dijeron Lucy y Romeo, golpeando el aire con la mano. Wendy y Natsu solo rieron.

Natsu Pov

Itte… Charle es fuerte… Bueno, me pregunto por qué siempre se pone así cuando estoy con Happy. Y yo que tenía ganas de jugar Black Ops con Happy… Aunque es cierto, tenemos que estudiar… Que aburrido. Espero que Lucy me ayude con la tarea del idiota de Macao, tal vez sea el padre de Romeo, pero me cae mal… Siempre pone sobre exceso de problemas a los chicos y a las chicas tres o dos problemas…. Maldito pervertido. Al menos el trabajo de Evergreen será fácil, solo tengo que dibujar a Lucy… Una imagen de Lucy en bañador en una pose sensual paso por su mente. Alto, él no era un pervertido. Además, solo se llevaba bien con Lucy unas semanas, debería dejar de pensar en ello. La miré. Llevaba una minifalda celeste, unas botas y una camisa sin mangas con cuello de color Blanco… Se veía linda…

**- Bien, que tal si vamos a la biblioteca?-** dijo Lucy, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Un segundo, biblioteca? Biblioteca = Libros Aburridos = Leer. "No" escribí. Happy también se negó. Pero los otros dijeron que Sí. Charle miró mi letrero con molestia. Lo baje, no me gusta que se enfade. Lucy me miró y no pude evitar mirar a otro lado molesto. La escuche reír y la volví a ver. Ella camino hacia mí y tomo mi mano. Sentí un hormigueo cuando me toco. **–Como no pareces tener ganas, te muestro toda la casa?-** Así que su plan era aburrirme. Sonrió con picardía. Está tipa me saca de mis casillas. Negué. Dije que fuéramos a la biblioteca. Mis hermanas sonrieron como Lucy. Y a mí… me arrastraron escaleras arriba. Que soy, un saco? Me levanté y camine detrás de Lucy. Nos detuvimos ante una puerta normal y corriente. Me aburró. Puse mis manos detrás de la cabeza y bostecé. Me miraron reprobatoriamente… Qué? Solo bostecé, no es que no apreciara el lugar tan aburrido a donde me obligaron a ir. Lucy abrió la puerta… Y hasta yo me sorprendí. Definitivamente a eso se le llama biblioteca. Había estanterías repletas de libros que llegaban al mismísimo techo, en una habitación que era al menos del tamaño de nuestra sala… Charle y Wendy se ven contentas… Hasta que me miraron y se echaron a reír...Oy! Qué pasó? Como llegue al suelo? Happy y Romeo también reían. Entonces me fije que la puerta donde estaba recostado también se había abierto, pero de la impresión no me di cuenta.

**-Natsu, podrías dejar de dormir y comenzar a estudiar?-** me dijo Lucy divertida. La miré molesto.- **Definitivamente mirar así es de familia-** dijo, y no pude evitar mirar a Charle. Ella me miraba por lo que nuestras miradas chocaron, ambos sonreímos. – **Bueno, que tal si comenzamos con lo de historia?-** El alma se me fue a los pies. Tal vez el profe Scorpio fuese genial, pero sus tareas eran horribles. No entiendo que tiene de estupendo lo que sea que paso en China en la dinastía Ming, Ching, Xiaolin… Como sea. Aburrido. Me levante a mi pesar y mire a los niños. No estaban. Miré adentro, pues me encontraba cerca del pasillo. Charle estaba leyendo una novela de un tal J.K Rowling… Esa no era una película? Wendy estaba leyendo un libro de Ciencias como si su vida dependiese de ello. Romeo estaba absorto en uno de volcanes. Incluso Happy estaba leyendo uno de cocina marina con estrellas en los ojos… Que ven de divertido a pasar horas enfrente de un libro de palabras sin sentí… Mi vista se posó en cierto libro que estaba en la estantería de enfrente… Ese era… Es… Un libro de Agatha Christie? No sé cómo llegue, pero lo agarré y me puse a hojearlo. Lo admito. Yo también leo, pero solo me gustan los de dragones, misterio y terror. Este en especial era "Muerte en el Nilo", uno que todavía no había leído. Comencé a leer las primeras palabras cuando una risa me interrumpió. Alze la vista y me fije que todos me miraban y reían. Solté el libro y escribí. Tengo pereza de hablar en morse o en señas, ya que tendría que repetirlo dos veces.

"De que se ríen"

-**De ti Natsu**- me dijo Happy. **–Es que tenías una cara muy graciosa. No puedo creer que te gusten estas cosas.**

"Solo si son temas que me gustan. Detesto el resto" Otra vez me miraron. "Qué?"

-**Natsu-nii, nunca cambiaras…**-suspiró Wendy. Los chicos asintieron.

"Y ahora que hice" esto es molesto, no pueden ser claros por una vez?

**-Cambiando el tema-** miramos a Lucy- En esta área están los libros sobre novelas, así que encontraran su investigación.- Señalo un estante cerca de la puerta. Charle y Romeo se dirigieron allí y comenzaron a sacar libros para leerlos. Wendy los siguió. Happy suspiró y se puso a ayudarles.

-Después de esto podemos usar tu televisor verdad?- preguntó mirando a Lucy. Yo también la mire… Vamos, desde que vi su casa quería jugar en su televisor, pues suponía que pequeño no era.- Lo Prometiste.

-De acuerdo, entonces termina rápido.- Happy sonrió. Nos miramos y asentimos.

-Aye sir!/ "Aye sir"- el corrió a leer con ellos. Yo mire a Lucy. Estoy Encendido, terminare el jodido trabajo rápido e iremos a jugar hasta morir. Ella sonrió como sabiendo mis intenciones.

**-Bien, aquí esta. Tú te encargas de lo de Historia, yo te ayudo con química. Y no te preocupes, no le diré al profe que yo hice tu parte.**- Ese libro no es muy grueso. Creo que estará bien. Sonreí y asentí. Le pasé mi cuaderno y me senté en un escritorio que no había visto antes. Ella me imitó. Comencé a leer. No creo que tarde mucho, solo son cinco preguntas sobre algo francesa, Cuanto podría tardar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Natsu todavía no terminas?**- la miré molesto. Eso era obvio.- **Vamos Natsu, llevas dos horas leyendo las mismas hojas, aunque sea puedes responder unas dos líneas**- Lucy… No todos somos genios. Ella había terminado hace hora y media un idiota problema que no pude realizar en las dos horas de clase de Macao. Y no solo eso, termino todos los problemas! En media Hora! Eran más de 20! Y yo, solo había logrado contestar la maldita pregunta de "¿Quién Fue Napoleón Bona Parte?"… Incluso los chicos habían terminado y de seguro tanto Happy como Romeo están disfrutando jugar con MI Xbox, en ESE televisor… Por qué a mí?

**-Venga, te ayudo.**- Se sentó a mi lado. Yo me puse un poco incómodo, estaba muy cerca.- **Bien, veamos…**- Agarro el libro y la libreta. Leyó las preguntas y comenzó a resolver. Su vista pasaba del libro a la libreta, con un gesto de concentración… Yo solo la miraba embobado… No sé exactamente por qué pero mi mente quedo en blanco… Solo había una imagen en ella, la de Lucy estudiando con una sonrisa. Entonces me inspire. Agarre la mochila y saque la libreta de dibujo con el portaminas. Comencé a hacer unas líneas, intercambiando mirar a ella y al papel. No sé qué tanto tiempo pasó… Pero yo no podía dejar de verla… Era mi musa… Bellísima… Kire… No me di cuenta cuando ella termino, hasta que me llamó.

**-Natsu!-** La mire confundido.**-Ya termine lo de Historia. Que tanto haces?**- La miré confundido. Luego caí en la cuenta que se refería al dibujo. Baje mi vista y lo miré. Vale que sea bueno en las artes, pero este era sin duda el mejor que he hecho en mi vida… Era como una fotografía en Blanco y Negro. Ella estaba ahí, concentrada, pero con una paz en sus ojos y una sonrisa que te llegaba al alma… Se acercó y me quitó la libreta, a pesar de mi queja. Miró mi obra con ojos sorprendidos. Luego me miró. Me sentía incómodo…

"Y… Qué tal?" Pregunté en Morse, rogando no se molestara por dibujarla desprevenida.

-**Genial… De verás que soy yo?**- preguntó sin creérselo. Asentí. Me miró sorprendida, para después dedicarme una sonrisa que me llegó al alma… -** No sabía que eras tan buen artista.**

"Hay cosas de mi que desconoces" le dije sugestivo.

**-En serio como cuáles?-** Preguntó mientras se levantaba y subía una escalera para colocar el libro. Yo me le quede viendo… Se le veían…

-**ohhh-** se me salió al ver esos tiernos conejos.

-**Qué?-** me miró. Luego pareció darse cuenta de algo, o más bien de lo que veía… Me arrojo e libro, el cual logre esquivar a la vez que gritaba- **DEJA DE MIRAR…KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Por lanzarme eso perdió el equilibrio lo que la había hecho caer. Intente agarrarla… y no tengo idea de cómo quede acostado en el suelo, con ella aplastándome. Sentí una cosa blanda en mi pecho… No son sus?... **-Itte…**- me miró atontada. Yo solo sabía que estaba rojo como tomate, pues era una posición muy, muy incómoda…

Lucy Pov

Me duele… Al menos algo amortiguo mi caída… No sé qué, pues cerré los ojos del susto. Los abrí lentamente y mire donde había caído… Me encontré con la cara de Natsu color Carmín… Entonces caí en la cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, yo estaba recostada en su pecho, con las manos cerca de su cabeza y mis piernas entre las suyas. Enrojecí… Cuando intente levantarme miré sus labios… No sé porque lo hice, pero los mire… Me preguntó… A qué sabrán?... Me acerque al lentamente…. El me imitó después de verme raro… Parecía que tenía la misma duda que yo… Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, olía menta con un toque de picante… Estábamos a escasos centímetros… Milímetros… Solo un poco más…

**-Lucy, ya llegué. Tus amigos te esperan para cen…-** mire hacia ese lugar, igual que Natsu. Mi mamá estaba de pie en la puerta mirando entre sorprendida y picara la escena… Recorde nuestra posición y me levante lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de él. EL solo se incorporó. - **Siento haber interrumpido, los espero abajo…-** Salió y cerró la puerta, no sin antes dedicarnos una pícara sonrisa. Yo me la quedé mirando.-** No quiero nietos antes del matrimonio.**- Ambos, que ya estábamos un poco sonrojados nos pusimos de un tono de rojo que hasta el cabello de Erza envidiaría… Escuche como mi mamá bajaba las escaleras y reaccione. Lo mire, el me miro, nos miramos.

**-Si-siento haber caído sobre ti-** dije lo más rápido que pude, el asintió. Ese fue un muy incómodo silencio, el cual fe roto por el gruñiente estomago del Dragneel.-**Se-será mejor que vayamos a cenar, los demás se preocuparan.-** El asintió, para luego recoger sus cosas, en lo que yo salía por la puerta... Mamá había llegado demasiado pronto, solo un instante más… Lucy, cálmate! Estuviste a punto de Besar a Natsu! Aunque también parecía muy viola… Cállate!

"Por qué? Soy tu consciencia"

"Pero ahora no me ayudas, además eres mi lado oscuro."

"Pero te gusta, verdad?"

"Que no!"

"Solo te dijo lo que ya sabes que yo sé que sabes"

"No es cierto, yo sé que tú sabes que todos saben que yo sé que él sabe que tú sabes que no me gusta"

"Pues yo sé que tú sabes que Erza dijo que sabe que yo sé y que tu deberías saber que él sabe que todos sabemos que sabes que te gusta"

Y así continúe hasta llegar al comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Natsu Pov

Que…fue…eso… Estuve a punto de… Vamos, no en serio… ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BESAR A LUCY! No lo puedo creer… Espero que no se moleste… Y su madre nos vio en esa posición… Pero esto… Bueno quiero decir… Mejor corto el rollo, sino no poder pensar un mes. Agarré mi libreta y vi el dibujo que hice de Lucy…No pude evitar sonreír… De veras que necesito ordenar mi cabeza… Me canse de pensar, aunque en general no pensé en nada. Recogí mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca, me pregunto si me prestaría ese libro para leerlo en mi casa… Después le pregunto. Tengo Hambre… Me dirigí a las escaleras. Y baje… Creo que el comedor está cerca de la sala… Ok… A dónde voy?... Pero que rayos!?...

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado...**_

_**Pronto subire el otro... Paciencia.**_

_**Por favor me ayudan con lo de antes? Estoy estancada en la parte de peleas y quiero terminar los cap. Espero también les agradase el momento en la biblioteca...Esa Layla... En el proximo cap preguntas indiscretas... El tirulo**_

_**La Casa de Lucy (2)**_

_**Ya se... Nada original, pero bueno... Soy mala creando nombres.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, sus reviews me sobre inspiran... así que...**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Chao!**_


	9. Chapter 9: La casa de Lucy 2

**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Aquí otro cap de "El silencioso Dragneel". Esta es la continuación del cap anterior. No se preocupen, hay ligero Nalu. Disfruten_**

**_Oh, FT no es mio... Por ahora..._**

**_Bien, hora de Leer!_**

* * *

La casa de Lucy (2)

Pov Normal

Natsu entro a la sala, miró alrededor… no había nadie. Solo la partida de un juego pausado y silenciado en ese enorme televisor, se lamentó no haber terminado antes...Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho… Él hubiese jugado durante horas en ese lugar… Suspiro resignado, se dio la vuelta y casi le da un infarto, al encontrarse con alguien inesperado que lo miraba fijamente a la cara…

-**Joven Natsu**- una mucama de cabello violáceo de rostro inexpresivo se encontraba detrás de él, muy cerca- **Layla-sama y Hime-sama lo esperan en el comedor junto a sus acompañantes**. El chico solo asintió, pues no se recuperaba del susto. **–Por favor sígame.- **Y sin más, lo halo de la bufanda.

Caminaron un rato, cruzando la sala hasta un comedor enorme… O mejor dicho ella lo arrastro hasta allá. El juego de comedor debía ser como para diez personas y en el que se encontraban conversando los chicos junto a la señora. La comida se veía tan bien, además que no había sido tocada. Olía delicioso… Natsu se agarró la boca con las manos para no crear una catarata, olvidándose momentáneamente que era "secuestrado."

-**Layla-sama-** dijo la mucama al entrar con Natsu tras ella, quien luego de recuperarse,luchaba por soltarse. Todos la voltearon a ver. Cuando vieron a Natsu suspiraron, para que luego una gota en la nuca resbalara cuando Alzo a Natsu como si fuese un cachorro... Lucy se sonrojo para luego reír, Wendy, Happy y Romeo rieron abiertamente y Charle aunque molesta, embozo una sonrisa - **Aquí traigo al joven Natsu**.- Lo tiro frente al comedor, para sorpresa de todos. Lucy la regaño- **Lo siento, Hime-sama. Es hora del castigo?-** A todos se le cayó una gota.

-**No habrá castigo, Virgo**.- Dijo la señora. Era alta de cabellos rubios atados a un tomate en su cabeza. Se parecía mucho a Lucy. Claro era su madre… No se habían dado cuenta por que tan solo la vio de pasada.- **Puedes retirarte. **

-**Como ordene, Layla-sama**- hizo una reverencia para desaparecer como por arte de magia… Casi parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Todos miraron el piso. Efectivo, había una trampilla en el suelo. A todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota por esa acción, en especial cuando la vieron cerrándola…- **Si me necesita solo llámeme.**- Dijo al cerrarla. Se fue…

-**Natsu-kun, por favor siéntate**- dijo la señora con una sonrisa. Natsu obedeció. Se sentó cerca de Lucy, ante la picara mirada de Happy y la sonriente de la señora.- **Es un placer conocerte, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti… y tu problemita. Aunque me agrada que nuestro jueguito le ayudara a hablar contigo.-** dijo sonriendo. Natsu se sintió incomodo, no sabía si por que Layla sabía su problema o porque Lucy le había hablado de él.- **Bueno, ya que estamos todos no veo el motivo por el que no iniciar. Comemos?-** sugirió mirando a todos.

-**Aye!**-respondieron contentos, pues no habían comenzado por esperar a Natsu… El cual apenas dieron la señal coloco en su plato todo lo que pudo encontrar y comenzó a comer salvajemente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de sus hermanas, quienes lo miraban mientras comían lentamente como diciendo "Come bien, estamos en casa ajena" ante la mirada graciosa de Lucy. Al rato se dio cuenta y comenzó a comer con el rostro sudoroso y pausadamente… Se veía que le costaba obedecer… Pero no duro mucho. Para molestia de sus hermanas.

Aparte de eso, la cena fue muy divertida. Todos conversaban, Happy peleaba con Natsu por comerse su pescado, Las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre el instituto mientras Romeo los miraba entretenido. Todo esto bajo la mirada de la señora, quien los evaluaba silenciosamente. Luego de la comida todos fueron a la sala, incluyendo a la señorita Layla, pues habían quedado en jugar un rato para después irse.

Apenas entraron Natsu, Happy y Romeo se lanzaron por el control del juego, en una pelea que termino con un Romeo noqueado, un Happy molesto y un Natsu sonriendo como niño con el control en la mano.

-**Natsu, eres muy malo. Todo porque eres más grande…-** dijo Happy sentándose en el suelo. El llamado solo le hizo dos gestos con las manos para luego sacarle la lengua y sentarse a jugar a su lado.

**-… Y esa es la razón por la que aún me pregunto cómo logro pasar de año en la escuela...**-dijo Wendy con un suspiro. Charle asintió. Esa actitud infantil de su hermano les daba más de u problema… Además, siempre que iban a su casa era así, Natsu siempre ganaba el primer turno… Por supuesto, un adolescente de diecisiete años contra dos enanos de 12 no iba a perder fácilmente… Lucy y Layla no dijeron nada de la escena, solo se miraron y rieron silenciosamente.

Pov Lucy

-**Moo Natsu… Tienes diecisiete años, deja de comportarte como un niño.**- El susodicho le hizo un puchero infantil y le saco la lengua, comprobando su teoría**.- De veras que eres un niño**- suspire. Lo miré un rato y me senté en el sillón. Agarre la libreta de Artes e intente dibujarlo. No soy una gran artista, pero he tomado clases… Ojala mi dibujo fuese como el de Natsu, se notaba la aplicación que le puso… El sentimiento de tranquilidad y calidez… Lo mire de nuevo para comenzar el dibujo. Se le veía concentrado mientras jugaba, se veía serio pero feliz. Es una extraña mezcla… Bien creo que comenzare. Veamos… Tiene ojos un tanto rasgados, de un color oscuro… Creo que verde. Su rostro es un poco infantil, pero también maduro… Tan apuesto… Lucy a tierra. Bien, veamos… Cabello rosa rebelde… Curiosamente no lo hace ver afeminado.

Continúe con mi dibujo… Termine la cara, no es como el dibujo que él hizo, pero es bueno. Bien, ahora el cuerpo. Lo volví a mirar… Bufanda de cuadros blanca, chaqueta roja y camisa negra... Hmmm… Esa bufanda ya la había visto… No es la que lleva siempre al instituto? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he visto sin ella. Ni siquiera se la quitaba cuando llegaba a su casa… Ni siquiera en Educación física… Es raro… Después le preguntare, seguro es algo muy especial. Continúe dibujando por un rato. Creo que ya termine… Se ve bien… Creo que eso es todo. Cerré la libreta y alcé la vista a la sala. Mi mamá me miraba curiosa… Por qué será? Mejor le pregunto.

**-¿Qué pasa mamá?-** dije mirándola. Ella solo sonrió… La cara que puso no indicaba nada bueno…

-**Nada. Solo me preguntaba porque estabas dibujando a Natsu-kun…-** Todos me voltearon a ver… menos Natsu. Ese le había declarado matrimonio al juego… Tonto juego.- **Te veías tan concentrada y casi ni le quitabas la vista de encima…**

-**A que te refieres?-** pregunte curiosa… Por favor que no sea lo que creo…

-**Es que como los encontré "Así" en la biblioteca, pensé que era por algo especial… No sé si me entiendes…**- Lo admito… Dio en el clavo. Los chicos me miraron curioso por este asunto,como esperando a que explicara que había pasado… Recordé esa escena y no pude evitar pintarme del mismísimo color escarlata. Mire a Natsu y me fije que él me miraba con la misma cara que yo… Así que estaba escuchando… Pe-Pero… ESO FUE TAN VERGONZOSO! Ypara colmo mi madre nos vio así…

**-N-No es lo crees mamá-** dije intentando no parecer nerviosa… Ok. Soy mala en eso.- **Es solo que colocaba un libro en la estantería y me caí…**

-**Curiosamente sobre Natsu-kun, en esa posición, tan cerca, no?**

-**Sí… Digo, NO!-** Que estoy diciendo…-**Solo fue mera coincidencia**.- Recordé el motivo por el que me caí… Me puse más roja…-**lo que quiero decir es que fue un accidente.-** Natsu corroboro mi historia asintiendo con la cabeza

- **Vale… Vale… No te tienes que poner así….-** dijo mi mamá con esa cara… La misma de Levy-chan cuando me molestaba con Natsu… Es que todos piensan así?- **Solo decía…**

Normal Pov

Lucy y Natsu suspiraron. El chico volvio la mirada al juego… Y se le cayó el alma a los pies… Había perdido… Se le olvido poner pausa… Cierto peli celeste se dio cuenta y lo miro triunfante.

**-Perdiste, es mi turno.-** dijo Happy. Natsu hizo unas señas.-**No me importa que te besaras con Lucyy su mamá los haya visto, pero perdiste y ahora el juego es mío.**

Al escuchar esto el muchacho se quedó de piedra con la insinuación de Happy… Momento que este aprovecho para quitarle el control. Natsu suspiro al ver como el chico comenzaba una nueva partida. Se quedaron ahí un rato, mirando el juego del chico en completo silencio. Silencio que fue roto por Layla-san.

-**Natsu-kun, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-** El chico voltio a verla. Happy pauso el juego y se centró en la conversación.- **Tu tocas el piano?-** El chico la miró, entre sorprendido y dudoso.

Se acercó a su mochila para sacar el tablero y escribir. "Como lo supo"

-**Sencillo. Durante todo el rato que ha jugado Happy-kun no has dejado de tocar la música de fondo. Por eso pensé que podrías tocar ese instrumento.**- Todos la miraron. Era buena observando- **Entonces… Cuales sabes tocar?**

-**Cuáles?**- preguntó Lucy con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

**-Instrumentos Lucy, Instrumentos**- Le acaró.

- **Por que cuales? Tal vez solo sepa uno.**

-**No, Natsu –nii no sabe tocar solo uno**- dijo Wendy. Natsu y Charle la miraron molestos. Ella solo los miró como pidiendo perdón, esa información se le había salido… Sabía que a Natsu no le gustaba hablar de ello.

-**Entonces me dirías cuales son, Natsu-kun?-** pregunto con una sonrisa...

"No." Escribió en Grande.

**-Por qué no Natsu?**- preguntó, Happy. Él también tenía curiosidad por este hecho. Romeo miraba todo muy atento. Era la primera vez que oían que Natsu tocaba, sabían de Charle y Wendy, perode él, Nada.

"No quiero. Después me piden cosas raras…" escribió a la vez que se sentaba

-**Cómo que cosas?**- preguntó Lucy. Natsu la miró dudoso de responder. Luego se decidió.

"Como que les enseñe, que toque para ellos o cosas así… Es muy incómodo."

**-Entonces…Algún día nos dirás?…-** preguntó de nuevo la rubia, estaba muerta de la curiosidad. Su mente de Escritora ya se estaba saliendo de control….

"Tal vez." Después de eso estaba incómodo... No le gustaba hablar de él. De seguro luego le preguntan cosas de su vida… De pronto recordó algo que lo podría sacar del apuro. "Alguna otra pregunta, porque yo tengo una"

-**Cual Natsu-kun?-** pregunto Layla con una sonrisa… Estaba comenzando a dar miedo… Las sonrisas tienen un límite…

"Me pueden prestar el libro de Agatha Christie que esta allá arriba?

-**El que estabas leyendo?** **Muerte en el Nilo?** - preguntó Lucy, él asintió. Luego ella puso una cara rara- **Con gusto. Pero a cambio tendrás que decirme que instrumentos sabes tocar**.-Ella pensó que se negaría. La verdad, ella recién estaba leyendo ese libro y no quería que se le adelantaran.

"Vale" Todos se cayeron, menos Layla. El plan de Lucy fue destruido. "Puedo ir por el?"

-**Cla...Claro…**-Lucy contesto como autómata… Eso no se lo esperaba. Ahora tendría que esperar que él terminase de leerlo para ella poder hacerlo.

"Bien. Ahora vuelvo" escribió para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la biblioteca. Cuando estaba en la escalera suspiró… El veía la intención de la señora en hacerle un cuestionario… Al menos era bueno aprender algo de Charle… Continúo subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego a la biblioteca. Cogió el libro y miró alrededor…. Pensando que no estaría mal comenzar la lectura mientras bajaba…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu se encontraba en un pasillo de numerosas puertas que no era nada parecido por el que había llegado. Se dio la vuelta para ir de nuevo a la biblioteca… Tampoco se encontraba en ese pasillo. Se había perdido tanto en la lectura del libro que no reparó en donde se metía. Natsu comenzó a abrir las puertas de una patada… Encontró de todo. Más libros, un estudio, un dormitorio, un salón de juegos, una mesa de billar, un podio, una tienda, Un jardín, la torre Ifel, el coliseo Romano, La gran muralla china, un perro raro… Como llego el perro ahí?

Natsu Pov

Maldecida sea… Cuando me perdí? Veamos… No, esta no es. Sé que Salí de la biblioteca camine recto, abrí unas puertas y camine más… baje una escalera… y aquí estoy. Pero… Donde rayos esta esa escalera? Ya he abierto todas las puertas de este pasillo… Espera, falta una. Me pare en frente y la patee. Estoy molesto. Entre pues perdí el equilibrio. Miré alrededor y no pude evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Estaba dentro de un salón de música, repleto de todo tipo de instrumentos. Había cornetas, trompetas, violas, violines, saxofones, tambores, maracas, guitarra acústica, eléctrica y clásica, en fin todo lo necesario para una orquesta. Miré cada uno detenidamente. No eran nuevos, tenían como mínimo cuatro años. Por la capa de polvo que tienen ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que fueron tocados. Mi vista paso desde el delicado violín hasta la flauta del otro lado de la pared. Entonces vi algo que llamo mi atención. Era un piano de cola, más grande que el de mamá, pero menos hermoso. Creo que eso de pintarlo de azul y ponerle un dragón le da estilo. Me acerque a él, casi sin proponérmelo. Algo llamo mi atención, a diferencia de los otros instrumentos, este no tenía ni una mota de polvo, se veía que había sido limpiado recientemente. Levante la tapa. Estaba en perfecto estado. Toque unas cuantas notas… Perfecto. Igual que la primera vez que tocamos juntos…

Flashback

-**Esto es aburrido**- grite al aire. Mi mamá me había dicho que si tocaba diez veces la escala mayor me dejaría jugar beisbol en el patio con papá… Pero es que es aburrido. Me gusta el piano, pero no me gusta practicar algo que ya se.

**-Vamos, que la practica hace al maestro**.- escuche como mi mama decía. La mire. Estaba entrando al estudio. Se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado. Tenía problemas… Pero claro, estaba gordísima. No sé de donde vienen mis hermanitas, pero no sé porque mama las tiene adentro, se ve grande. – **Mira, con práctica podrás tocar la canción que te mostré. Así- **Puso sus manos en el piano y toco esa canción que tanto me gustaba, pero que nunca había podido tocar. A la mitad se detuvo- **Vamos, ahora inténtalo tú-**

-**Pero nunca me sale, es muy difícil**- dije con amargura.

-**Solo hazlo, ya verás que podrás.**

Asentí. Suspire y coloque las manos en el piano. Comencé por la parte fácil. Entonces mamá me tapo los ojos

-**Oy! Así no podré tocar!-** exclame molesto.

-**Así será más fácil**- vamos que no veo nada.-**Recuerdas donde están las teclas?-**Asentí**- Entonces estarás bien… Solo dejate llevar por la música… Comienza.**

Le hice caso y continúe donde me quede. Entonces me di cuenta que la estaba tocando completa. Sonreí. Ella rio. Entonces me destapo los ojos y vi como mis manos se movían por el teclado igual que las de ella. Continuamos por un rato, tocando la misma melodía riendo. Cuando terminamos la abrace.

-**Lo hice! De veras que lo hice! Ya soy todo un pianista!**

**-Te falta un poco, pero está bien.**

Me separe de ella y la mire.- **Mamá, prométeme algo**

-¿Qué cosa Natsu?- me miro curiosa.

-**Prométeme que cuando pueda tocar mejor los dos daremos un concierto como los que tu das**.- Me miró sorprendida para luego sonreír y besarme la frente. Me gustaba que hiciese eso.

**-Es una promesa**.- dijo. Luego se levantó y salió de la sala- **Anda, ya puedes ir a jugar con Igneel. Pero tengan cuidado con las ventanas, no tienen ni una semana.**

**-Sííiii!**

-Minutos después-

**-Hijo, corre.-** miré a papa curioso. Él estaba pálido mirando con horror el pequeño problema.

-**Por qué**?- pregunté sin entender.

-**Porque tu madre estará molesta… Muy molesta **- Mi cara cambio y mire la ventana rota, preguntándome si solo podíamos esconderla. Entonces la escuche, corriendo hacia nosotros…

-**USTEDES DOS! LES DIJE QUE TUVIERAN CUIDADO CON LAS VENTANAS NUEVAS!**

Papá y yo nos miramos… Para salir corriendo al otro lado…

Fin Flashback.

Pov Lucy

Y donde se metió? Mi casa no es tan grande como para perderse… Ok. Sí lo es, pero uno se ubica de inmediato. Ya fui a la biblioteca, al baño, al salón, al comedor, a la cocina… Donde estará? Camine molesta un rato. Solo había ido a buscar un tonto libro y ahora estaba perdido. Seguramente Charle y Wendy estarán molestas. Le habían dicho que debían llegar temprano. De veras que Natsu necesi… Que es eso? Me detuve y escuche atentamente. Ahí estaba otra vez… Un piano… Me pregunto porque… La imagen del piano en casa de Natsu llego a mi mente. Debía de ser el, eso creo. Si no será un fantasma, pues solo mamá toca el piano. Me acerque al pasillo del estudio… Evidentemente Natsu había estado ahí. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Una gota se resbalo por mi cabeza, pero luego comencé a caminar hacia el último cuarto, el estudio. Llegue a la puerta. Era evidente que el sonido venia de esa habitación, pero aún tenía el ligero miedo de entrar, no sé porque. Me asome a la puerta… Él estaba tocando. Sí, Natsu. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una triste sonrisa en los labios. Sus dedos se movían con una agilidad sorprendente. Se veía tan concentrado… Incluso tierno. De repente sentía algo raro en mi interior… Algo que me decía lo solo que se sentía, la tristeza que guardaba. No estoy segura si era por la triste, pero hermosa melodía o si era por el sexto sentido femenino, pero estaba segura de ello. Me le quede viendo hasta que toco el final. Luego de ello abrió los ojos con esa sonrisa que le daba un aspecto atractivo. Aplaudí. Era lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Pov Natsu.

Deje de tocar y me quede viendo las teclas, recordando. Una lagrima resbalo por mi rostro, sin que pudiese evitarlo. Entonces escuche aplausos. Rápidamente me limpie la cara y mire al iniciador de este hecho. Me sorprendí. Lucy estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión que a mis ojos la hizo ver hermosa. Ella se acercó lentamente mientras que yo solo intentaba no sonrojarme. Entonces caí en la cuenta que estaba en su casa, tocando sus cosas sin permiso.

"Lo siento" me disculpe, haciendo esos sonidos con el borde del piano.

**-Por qué te disculpas?-** pregunto, dejando de aplaudir y llegando a mi lado.

" Por tocar tus cosas sin permiso" dije. Me miró sorprendida.

-**Pensé que siempre lo hacías…-** Vaya opinión de mí.

"Lo hago, pero no con cosas tan importantes como esto."

**-Ese piano no es tan importante. A mi madre le gusta tocar, pero no lo cuida mucho.**

"No tan importante… NO TAN IMPORTANTE!" Golpear duro no es lo mío, me dolió el dedo. Ella me miró sorprendida por mi actitud, pero no me detuve "Por favor, todos los instrumentos están muertos en polvo y el piano impecable. Si no es importante mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, y no lo es."

Rio… Tiene una bonita risa- **En serio no es tan importante. Es que a mi mamá le dio la gana de que aprendiese a tocar. Por eso lo limpio**.- La miré a los ojos… Oculta algo que no quiere decir, seguro es algo que no me dirá fácilmente… Mira quien habla, hablando de secretos.

"Está bien. Y… que sabes?" Toquetee cambiando el tema. Me miro sin entender. Señale el piano, luego a ella y me hice a un lado. Ella abrió la boca, pareció darse cuenta de a que me refería, y se sentó a mi lado. Me puse un poco nervioso… Estaba muy cerca…

**-No sé mucho, pero puedo tocar algunas canciones**.- dicho esto levanto sus manos y con algo de torpeza comenzó una conocida… Vamos es una de las más fáciles, hasta y puedo tocarla de cabeza…

"För Elise, no?" me mirón y asintió. "Vamos, no es tan difícil. Mira" Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas y sentí un ligero hormigueo. La mire, ella me miro. Nos sonrojamos y miramos el piano. Comencé a tocarla lentamente para que se acostumbrara. Me centre en la música hasta el final. Cuando termino la mire. Ella me miraba embobada… Se veía tan linda… No pude evitar sonreír. Ella me imito… Era un ambiente tan agradable… Pero todo tiene un final…

-**Tch.**-MAL PRESENTIMIENTO. Nos separamos y miramos a nuestro invitado…Hay no… Charle nos miraba con un aura oscura… Mientras que Wendy Y Romeo se asomaban con un sonrojo por la puerta y Happy nos miraba pícaramente.

-**La señora Layla nos dijo que subiésemos a buscarlos, pues ya es tarde…-** dijo con esa sonrisa típica de él. Esto me da mala espina- **Te gussssssssstaaa…. No que no era tu novia?**

-**No soy su novia**.- Tuve un muy ligero malestar al oír eso. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta. – **Me voy adelantando…- **dijo sin mirarme. En cuanto salió mire muy molesto a los chicos. Charle me miro con desaprobación y salió. Me sentí un poco mal… No sé porque. Luego de eso hablo Wendy.

**-Creo…que… mejor nos vamos…. Verdad chicos**- dijo mirándolos nerviosa.

-**Cierto Wendy , vamos Happy**- dijo Romeo llevándose a Happy, quien se quejaba de que podía caminar solo. Charle me miró y los siguió.

Me quede en el asiento. Me pregunto por qué hice lo que hice… Dije que no volvería a tocar en público y atinó a hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día… Esto no me da buena espina. Bueno, aun así cumplí parte del trato. Le dije que podía tocar piano, así que me puedo llevar tranquilo el libro. Me alegre. Aun me pregunto peor que siempre me molestan con Lucy… Tal vez sea por diversión.. Yo que sé. Miré el piano cuando me levante. Me fije que tenía una plaquita… A ver qué dice

_"Para: LH, De: GDM. MAPTLV ."_

Etto… Que conchales significa eso… Tal vez sean nombres o algún código secreto… Y si la mamá de Lucy es una espía? Eso explicaría su sonrisa rara… Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Pero que significara? Debe ser importante para ponerlo en una plaquita. Mejor dejo de pensar en eso. Cerré la tapa y salí de la habitación, dándole un último vistazo al lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Lucy

Ya se fueron… Creo que mejor subo a mi cuarto, hoy ha sido un día de locos… Le dije a mamá que me iba a mi cuarto. Ella sonrió y dijo que sí… Sigo preguntándome porque pone esa cara… A veces da miedo… Entre a mi habitación y me fui a tomar un baño… Fue muy relajante. Salí me cambie y me acosté en la cama. Es hora de dormir… Recordé lo sucedido durante el día y no pude evitar reír. Fue muy divertido. Me di la vuelta para acomodarme mejor… Entonces lo sucedido a la biblioteca me vino a la mente… Pero qué?! De veras necesito dejar de pensar en eso… Pero estuvo a punto de besarlo… DE BESARLO! Cubrí mi rostro por la almohada… Solo es un amigo, además solo nos llevamos bien unos días… Tal vez sea… No, imposible. Solo espero no pensar en eso o no podre dormir… Admito que es guapo, pero es muy infantil… Aunque también huele bien… Es tan cálido… Detente Lucy. Pero eso… En el estudio…

Flash Back

Natsu coloco sus manos sobre las mías, sentí un calorcito en ellas, uno muy agradable. Lo mire y me sonroje al verlo a él sonrojado. Ambos miramos el piano. El comenzó a mover sus manos junto a las mías, tocando la melodía lentamente. En ese instante no pude evitar fascinarme de él. Lo miré. El miraba el piano con una expresión extraña… Una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza que desbordaba alegría… Como si fuese un príncipe con un pasado cruel que ayuda a la princesa de su vida muy a su pesar… Ok. Creo que he leído muchas novelas románticas con Levy-chan… Estaba tan perdida en su rostro que apenas y note el final de la canción. Levanto la mirada y me vio. Luego de dedicarme una rara mirada sonrió… Era una sonrisa tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreír también… Era un aire tan agradable

-**Tch.**-Algo no anda bien... Nos separamos y miramos a nuestro invitado… Charle nos miraba con un aura oscura… Mientras que Wendy Y Romeo se asomaban con un sonrojo por la puerta y Happy nos miraba pícaramente… Por favor que no piensen nada malo.

-**La señora Layla nos dijo que subiésemos a buscarlos, pues ya es tarde…-** dijo con esa sonrisa el chico peli celeste. Esto no me agrada- **Te gussssssssstaaa…. No que no era tu novia?**

-**No soy su novia**.-dije cortante. No me sentó bien ese comentario. Me levante y caminé a la puerta. – **Me voy adelantando**…-dije sin ver a nadie en particular y salí… No puedo creer mi suerte… Ya van dos veces en un día que me meto en cosas muy extrañas… Por qué a mí…

Fin Flashback

Sinceramente no sé qué pensar de esto… Ay! Por kami-sama! Solo es un amigo, debería de andar pensando en estas cosas raras…

"Si no lo hicieses dejarías sin utilidad tu mente de escritora"

Punto a favor pero no es el caso. Quito la almohada de mi cara y miro el reloj…No lo creo… Pero… Apenas eran las 7:00… No pueden ser las 1:00 am… Rayos… Vamos no es hora de pensar… Vete a dormir Lucy. Ojala fuese fácil… Y mañana tengo que llegar temprano… Buenas noches. Cerré mis ojos y Dormí.

* * *

_**Hai! Terminado.**_

_**Espero les gustase...**_

_**Ahora creo que aclarare unas cosas.**_

_**Primero, Por el momento no se dira cual fue el accidente de Natsu, pero puedo decirles que tienen una semi-estrecha relación con sus padres.**_

_**Segundo, Todos en la Familia Dragneel Marvel saben tocar mas de un instrumento.**_

_**Tres, La señora Layla aquí no es mala. Solo le gusta molestar a los amigos de su hija.**_

_**Cuatro, Jude no va a Aparecer. A menos que me lo pidan o se me ocurra meterlo, pero por el momento solo lo van a mencionar.**_

_**Cinco, Nada. Solo quiero molestar.**_

_**Es es todo. Sus reviews aumentan mi inspiración, así que pregunto**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Chao! Hasta el proximo cap!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Lavorare disscucione e Grupo

**_Hola minna!_**

**_Siento el retraso, pero he estado ocupado en otro maldecido trabajo… A mis profesores les encanta el fin de año escolar… Es como un letrero de "Miren se acaban las clases, hora de dignarnos a hacer todo lo que debimos haber hecho a principio de año para que los estudiantes se queden"._**

**_Ok. Exagero, pero así me siento. Aparte de eso nuevo Cap.! El título es en italiano, pues no me dio la gana de hacerlo en español. _**

**_Disfruten del nuevo cap.! _**

**_Por cierto. Aviso sobre el fic al final… LEAN!_**

* * *

Lavorare, mettendo in discussione e... Gruppo?

-**Entonces?**- pregunto la más bajita del grupo a su rubia amiga.

-**Entonces le pedí la libreta y él me había dibujado…-**Continuo Lucy nerviosa por las insistentes miradas de sus amigas. Incluso Cana se había acercado para ver de que hablaban**.- Le dije que le había quedado bien y le devolí el cuaderno, luego subí un libro a la estantería pero me caí en…-** se detuvo con una cara pensativa, para luego sonrojarse… Para después de eso superar al cabello de Erza.- **luego mi mamá llegó y bajamos a cenar**…- Se calló al ver la mirada de Erza. Trago fuerte y preguntó- **Sucede algo Erza?**

**-Lucy…-**Erza la miraba con unos ojos que desollarían a alguien vivo-**Que nos estas ocultando?**

**-Yo…etto… Nada**- dijo la chica tratando de aparentar normalidad. Aunque mirar a otro lado mientras niegas con la mano no es de mucha ayuda… Sus amigas solo suspiraron al ver que mentía, era muy mala haciéndolo.

**-Mentira. Lucy-san esconde algo que no les quiere contar a nosotras.**-dijo la peli azul dejando de ver a su adorado hombre- **Juvia cree que Lucy-san cayó sobre Natsu-san y se dieron un tierno beso de amor y mientras eso sucedía Layla-san entro y los vio para luego…**

-**Ya, Juvia**- dijo Levy. Presentía que lo que había dicho tenía parte de verdad, pero quería que Lucy lo confirmara. Así que la miro**- Entonces… Lu-chan… Que tal besa Natsu?**

-**No lo sé, después de eso nos besamos**.- dijo ella con la mirada baja juntando los dedos. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho- **Esperen, no es lo que creen?**

-**Y que creemos Lucy?-** dijo Cana mientras bebía de su botella.- **Es obvio que cayeron juntos…**

- **Ya déjenla…-** Todos miraron a Erza. Misteriosamente apenas dijeron la palabra besar se había puesto tan nerviosa que estaba rompiendo su libreta**.- Si-si Lucy quie-quiere contar-contarnos eso nos lo contara después…**

-**Arigatou, Erza**...- dijo Lucy en un suspiro. Era sabido el tipo de lecturas de su amiga y ella suponía hacia donde iba su imaginación**.- Y no es lo que piensas.**-Aclaró al ver que su actitud no cambiaba.

**-Está bien. Tu mamá los llamó a cenar y…-** dijo Levy como si nada mirando a su amiga incitándola a continuar

-**Obviamente cenamos. Luego jugaron … y se** **fueron**- dijo mirándola.

**-Sí claro cómo no, algo más ha pasado en el momento entre jugaron y se fueron**- aclaró Levy como si fuese obvio…-**Escupe Lu-chan. Que todavía no nos has explicado que quiere decir esa nota.**

-**Pero que dice?!-** gritó la chica poniéndose en pie. Todos en el salón voltearon a verla. Ella se sonrojo y se sentó.- **Como quieres que sepa a qué te refieres si no me has dado esa nota para que la lea.**

**-No es necesario, Lucy-san.**- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa… Miedo.-**Tan solo queremos aclarar que pasó entre tú y Natsu-san.**

-**Comienza a hablar Lu- chan**- dijo la McGarden imitando a Juvia.

-**Pero…-**

-**Pero nada-** dijeron todas a la vez, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a la rubia.

Ahí estaban ellas, molestando a Lucy. Ahora están en hora libre. El profesor Wakaba no había venido por lo que los estudiantes hacían lo que les daba la gana. Los chicos del salón estaban en una partida de póker que era vigilada por Jeral… Aunque en realidad estaban estafando a Natsu, quien a pesar de que nunca había jugado el juego se unió porque sonaba divertido. Mientras tanto el resto de las chicas los miraban con curiosidad, incluyendo a cierta peliblanca. En ese instante suena el timbre y todos se acomodan en sus asientos para la clase de la profesora Evergreen. En ese instante las chicas se separaron de Lucy para sentarse en sus asientos con la amenaza de que en el almuerzo les diría la verdad. Ella recostó la cabeza en la banca, recordando el motivo de su tortura…

Pov Lucy

Yo y mi bocota… No pude quedarme callada, no. Eso sería tan obvio…

Flash Back

Entre al salón tranquilamente, sin fijarme en nada a mí alrededor. Caminé hasta mi silla y me senté… Estaba agotada. Por culpa de **eso **no pude dormir. Recostee la cabeza en la banca, tratando de dormir. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Levy-chan se me acercaba, se veía muy preocupada.

**-Lu-chan, te encuentras bien?-** me preguntó. A mi pesar levente la cabeza para mirarla… De veras que se veía muy preocupada. Mejor le respondo…Pero tengo sueño**…- Lu-chan?**

**-Ya te oí, Levy-chan…-** dije a la vez que recostaba mi cabeza en el brazo, pues me costaba mantera erguida- **Solo es que ayer no pude dormir, nada mas.-**Bostece. Tengo sueño.

**- Porque no pudiste dormir?-** la mire, tenía la cara llena de curiosidad.

-**Por unos pensamientos que me comían la cabeza…**- de repente recordé todo lo de la noche anterior, lo que me obligo a recordar lo de la biblioteca y el estudio… Lo que hizo que olvidara el sueño que tenía y me levantara erguida en la silla.

-**Lu-chan, qué paso?- **

-**Na..Nada, Levy-chan**- dije intentando aparentar normalidad… Mientras me regañaba a mí misma una y otra vez.

-**Pero te has sonrojado**… -Me toque la cara… Estaba caliente. Ay, no! Ahora me hará un interrogatorio…. Cambio la mirada y se puso a molestarme- **No será que…**

En ese preciso momento alguien abrió la puerta. Miré hacia allí, agradeciendo mentalmente al que lo había hecho, pues me había salvado de las molestas preguntas de Levy. Pero al ver de quien se trataba… Qué suerte tengo hoy. Nada más ni nada menos que el rey de roma de mis pensamientos se encontraba de pie en la puerta. Noté que se veía como alguien que no ha dormido en toda la noche… Como cierta persona cuyo nombre no diré, pero es dueña de mi mente… Obvio que yo. Bostezó. Será que el también… No, no es eso. Me miró y me saludo sonriendo. Se veía tan lindo… Lucy muérete… Bueno no pero deja de pensar cosas raras, te estás pareciendo a Juvia.

-**Lu-chan…-** miré a Levy. Me miraba fijamente con actitud seria, entonces miro algo detrás de mí y miro fijamente. Me pregunto porque… De nuevo. Note un golpecito en el hombro y vi al culpable. Natsu se me había acercado y como es tan ruidoso, no lo escuche. Señalo su libreta y luego a mi mochila. Entendí que quería hablar de lo de Artes. Después de tanto jaleo nunca decidimos que tanto íbamos a hacer. Se supone que tenemos que pararnos enfrente y cada uno explicar cuando y donde hizo el dibujo…. Más unas preguntas que hará ella…

-**Entonces que sugieres para eso.-**Se acercó e hizo uno de sus típicos sonidos**.- Yo explico tu sostienes… Eso es trampa**.- "No puedo hablar" vaya excusa- **pero te debe de entender no?**- por lo que se Natsu se puede comunicar de varias formas. Su respuesta "Tardaré mucho" Suspire**- De acuerdo, pero me las cobrare después.**

El sonrió para luego asentir. A lo que yo también sonreí. De repente metió su mano en el bolsillo y me entregó un papel. Levy-chan no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. Yo lo acepte extrañada, pero antes de que preguntara pasó de largo, se sentó, colocó su cabeza en la silla… y ronco. Sinceramente, no sé cómo pudo hacer eso sabiendo que va a comenzar la primera hora… Como sea. Me viré para leer la nota, pero no estaba.

Miré alrededor para ver si se me había caído, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle a Levy-chan- **Levy-chan, has visto…?-** Y al verla me calle. Ahí, en sus manos… Ella estaba leyendo mi nota! Bueno es de Natsu, pero me la dio así que es mía… No es momento de pensar en ello.- **Levy-chan, devuélvela.** -Ella solo dejo de leer y me miró con cara de sorpresa.

**-Lucy…-** Esto es malo… Ella no me suele llamar Lucy, a menos que me obligue a decirle algo…-**Explícate.-** La mire extrañada.

-**Explicar qué?** -dije sin entender. Ella solo movió ligeramente el papel... Que diría una nota para que mi mejor amiga me mire así? No sea que Natsu… Por favor no…- **Que dice ese papel?** **–**pregunte, ella negó. Esto molesta-**Devuélvelo, Levy- chan**

-**No hasta que me expliques-**

**-Pero de que estas hablando?-**

**-De esto!**

**-Dame la nota-**

**-No!**

Y así comenzamos una especie de lucha greco-romana por la nota de Natsu. Luego de un rato conseguí atraparle el brazo y estire el mío para agarrar la nota… Todo iba bien hasta que…

**-Chicas, por qué pelean?**- esa voz… Erza. Ambas miramos a la presidenta de la clase sin cambiar de posición. Venía junto con Juvia y Cana. Por la cara de esta última de seguro la estaba regañando por algo… Ya se me hace una idea.

Miré a Levy y me di cuenta que sin querer bajo el brazo. Me acerqué y le quite la nota.

**-Ajá-** dije sin más, y comencé a Leer: "Lucy…" alguien me quitó la nota- **Matte…**- Mire al frente mi alma cayo a mis pies. Las tres recién llegadas leían la nota con aplicación. No era tan larga, pero note como cambio su cara

**-Lucy…-** hablo Erza, ligeramente sonrojada- **Explícate**- No otra vez.

Fin Flashback

Han pasado toda la mañana intentando que diga algo, y tenía que faltar el idiota profesor… Por suerte ya sonó el timbre… Pero que hare con el almuerzo… Llore al recordar la amenaza de Erza… Capaz que me amenaza con tirarme de la azotea…Debe haber una forma de salvarme de este asunto. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note como alguien me llamaba hasta que Natsu me tiro un borrador a la cabeza….

**-…HEARTFILIA!-** mire hacia al frente. La profesora Evergreen me miraba de mala manera… En que Lio me metí. – **Que bueno que decidiese prestar atención. Ahora, sería tan amable de venir a presentar su trabajo junto al joven Dragneel? Quiero terminar rápido para darles un anuncio.-** dijo como si nada… Y evidentemente molesta.

-**Ha…Hai!-** dije a la vez que me levantaba. Intentando ocultar mi vergüenza, agarre mi libreta y camine hasta el frente de la clase, seguida de Natsu.

Le entregue mi libreta, mostrándole la página que era, a lo que miro asintiendo con la cabeza con una expresión de nada mal. Eso me dio confianza ,me enderece y mire a la clase. Comencé la explicación.

-**Buenos Días!-** saludé. Todos me miraron como diciendo apresúrate.- **Etto… Como saben, Natsu no puede explicar el dibujo de manera rápida por ser mudo- **me miró como diciendo obvio, le devolví la mirada molesta**.- Así que lo hare yo. Ahora**- El agarro mi libreta y la abrió en donde le dije. Por mi posición no veía el dibujo, pero por la cara de todos no me quedo tan mal… Suspire aliviada. La profesora no se inmuto… Me pregunto cómo se pondrá con el de Natsu… Continuare- **Este es el que yo hice, fue ayer en la tarde en mi casa, específicamente la sala**- mis amigas se miraron con cara de te lo dije… Ni se por qué**.- Ahora el de Natsu…-** El me miro como con duda, asentí. Acto seguido cerró mi libreta y abrió la suya. El cambio en la clase fue drástico. Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió por todo el aula. Mis amigas no dejaban de ver el dibujo con un ligero sonrojo, Jeral asentía con la cabeza, Gajeel y Gray decidieron solo bufar y mirar a otro lado… Mientras que la profesora se acomodaba en el asiento acomodándose sus gafas a la vez.

**-Ese dibujo fue verdaderamente hecho por usted?-** El asintió. Vamos profesora, es bueno tener un poco de confianza en el don de sus estudiantes.- **Cuando?**

**-Ayer, como a las cinco, en mi casa, la biblioteca. Me dibujo mientras hacia la tarea de historia**.- Le dije cortante. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, menos Natsu que soltó una risilla.- **Cuando termine de escribir le quite la libreta y vi el dibujo, así que puedo asegurar que él lo hizo.**

**-De acuerdo**.-dijo la profesora. Luego miro a Natsu, quien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos**.- He escuchado que la pérdida de un sentido intensifica los demás, por lo que considero que la falta de comunicación verbal ha logrado que dibuje de una manera que exprese que es lo que siente, en vista de su impedimento de Hacerlo.-** Eso dolió. Natsu tenía un aura que decía claramente " Di algo más y te mato" mientras que en morse le lanzaba insultos que no había escuchado en esta vida…- **Bueno, creo que lo único que me queda preguntar qué fue lo que los motivo a dibujarse así.**

Nos miramos sorprendidos, el aura maligna de Natsu desapareció. Recordé ese momento… Y lo que estaba pensando… Mátenme…

-**Solo lo hice porque llevaba un largo rato tranquilo.-**dije como si nada. El me miro para que me explicase- **Solo estuviste lo suficientemente quieto cuando jugabas ese idiota juego**.- Me miró con cara de "No es idiota"- **Y creo que por qué no tenía nada que hacer, no Natsu?-** El me miró un rato, como recordando. Abrió la boca y mirando al frente asintió…. Para luego mirar a otro lado y bostezar.- **Ve?**

-**Está bien, dejen sus trabajos en el escritorio y siéntense**- Así lo hicimos. Yo agradeciendo haber terminado y Natsu… Se había vuelto a enfadar. Cuando me senté voltee la cabeza para ver a Natsu, me fije que miraba la ventana con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza en los ojos. No entiendo su actitud tan cambiante… Y esa mirada? Natsu Dragneel es un misterio que me encantaría descubrir…

Pov Normal

Después de Natsu y Lucy pasaron varios grupos, cada uno diferente, pero se dejaba en claro que el mejor era el e Natsu. Cuando paso la última pareja… digo grupo (Levy y Gajeel, quienes misteriosamente habían hecho un dibujo del otro dibujando), la amante del verde se levantó y se paró enfrente de la clase.

**-Bien, bichos… digo, estudiantes-** Era obvio que los había insultado. Eso era que típico ella no se llevara bien con ellos, ni al revés- **Como les dije al inicio de la clase, tengo un anuncio. Seguramente ya saben todos que el festival Fantasía que realiza todos los años junto al de la cosecha es en tres semanas, no?**

-**Hai!-** asintieron todos… Menos cierto peli rosado que miraba perdido al frente, pero a Ever eso no le importo.

-**Bien. Este año he decidido que cada salón deberá presentar un proyecto que escogí y que debe realizarse por grupos en el salón.-** dijo. Todos susurraron molestos.- **Tranquilos, que el mejor de todos se librara de hacer el examen de este trimestre**.- Ahora todos estaban escuchando atentamente. Ella sonrió a la vez que se cubría con su tonto abanico.- **Mucho mejor, bien. A este salón le tocara hacer algún tipo de cafetería. Además….**- Miró a Natsu con molestia y él le sostuvo la mirada- **Gracias a cierto compañero suyo, he decidido que un pequeño grupo deberá hacer aparte una casa embrujada, por supuesto que no afectara al resto. Ambas serán puestas en funcionamiento el día del festival, sin retraso alguno. Deben conseguir firmas para corroborar los resultados. Por cierto… el grupo de la casa embrujada estará hecho por Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia y otras… seis personas. Ninguna persona no escogida para este proyecto tiene autorización para participar. Si el proyecto no cumple mis expectativas… Me imagino que ya tienen ideas…** - un brillo cruzo sus lentes… Vaya efecto.- **Preguntas?**

-**Por qué Natsu y yo estamos metidos en lo de la casa embrujada?-** dijo Lucy casi llorando. Contándolos a ellos solo serían ocho personas para asustar al mundo.

-**Pues, Señorita Heartfilia, aunque no conozco el Morse, sé perfectamente cuando es utilizado, y por la cara que puso acá en frente puedo deducir que lo dicho por Dragneel no es nada lindo.-** Natsu la miro con la boca abierta… Era muy observadora. En cambio Lucy miraba a Natsu con ganas de matarlo.- **Aparte de eso algo más?**

-**Se puede tener un poco de ayuda externa**?- pregunto Jeral

-**No, solo estudiantes de Fairy Tail. Si noto la más mínima ruptura de estas reglas estarán en problemas.**- dijo cortante. **-Entendieron Todos?-"**Sí" dijeron- **Bien, formen los grupos.**

Inmediatamente todos se alejaron de Lucy y Natsu, quienes discutían de las acciones de ambos en la presentación.

-**Por qué tenías que decir esas cosas?!**- le gritaba la rubia. El movió fuertemente el dedo.- **No me importa que te insultase, por tu culpa tenemos el peor de los trabajos...**- La miro molesto y le dijo cinco cosas**- Lo siento**.- se disculpó la chica. En eso cierto pelinegro metalero se acercó al par.

-**Ge he… Esta vez te pasaste coneja.**- Le dijo con esa mueca de él. Lucy lo miro sin entender.- **Es obvio que a este no le agrado el comentario.**

-**Tu…Entiendes morse?-** preguntó Lucy sorprendiéndose.

-**Sí. Pero el usarlo es difícil. Me conformo con conocerlo.-** dijo como si nada. Unos golpes le hicieron darse cuenta que Natsu le estaba preguntando algo.- **Odio eso de la cafetería. Prefiero por mucho una casa embrujada. Entonces, voy?** - Natsu lo miro con desconfianza. Luego asintió. Gajeel rio- **Me avisan en que quedan**.- dicho esto se fue. Sin darse cuenta, una pelirroja y un par de peli azules lo miraban con malicia…

Unos minutos después tenían el grupo de la casa: Natsu y Lucy, quienes eran obligados; Erza, Jeral, Gray, Gajeel , Juvia y Levy. Las dos últimas se metieron para apoyar a su amiga. Con los grupos formados la profesora Evergreen salió del lugar. En otras palabras… Almuerzo!

Natsu agarro a Lucy y se la llevo a rastras. Sus amigas se pararon preparadas para seguirlos, pero la enana se detuvo.

-**Esperen!-** todas la miraron con cara exasperada.-**Tengo una idea.**

-**Cuál?**- Preguntó Erza.

-**Es sobre si se ponen a hablar en morse. Cuando Natsu y Lucy conversan, ella habla pero el solo usa morse, por lo que el espionaje será en vano**.- Todas las demás asintieron, para darle la razón.- **Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con eso.-** dijo mirándolas pícaramente.

-**Juvia se pregunta quien podrá saber eso**- dijo la peli azul dudando. –**Ojala Gray-sama pueda ayudar a las amigas de Juvia.-** dijo mordiendo un pañuelo. De repente abrió los ojos y preguntó- **Levy-san no se refiere a…-** pero la chica ya se dirigía a su objetivo.

**-Gajeeeeell**…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, ligeramente aterradora…

El susodicho solo se dio la vuelta, para ver como una sonriente enana se le acercaba, saludó con la mano miró al frente ignorandola… Para tratar de huir.

**-Que no escape!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Natsu

Está bien. Ya estamos en el árbol. Solté a Lucy y me voltee a verla. Me miro entre sorprendida y divertida… Es rara, pero me cae bien

-**Gracias-** dijo sonriente. No sé porque pero mejor las acepto. Asentí. Luego la mire a los ojos. Error. Muy lindos. Desvié la mirada al tronco. Luego usándolo de base comencé a hablar con ella.

"Y… Qué opinas?" dije. Me miró con duda. "Lo de la nota"

**-Ah! No la he leído**.- dijo como si nada. Y yo casi me caigo… No era tan complicado.- **Es solo que las chicas me la han quitado y ni siquiera pude leerla, solo mi nombre**.- Esas entrometidas… Por cierto no son esas que vienen caminando hacia aquí? Y ese no es… Hierrito? Por qué está amarrado? No importa, tienen que estar jugando a algo. No era mi problema.

**-Natsu que miras?-** me pregunto. Note que llevaba un rato llamándome la atención. Yo solo señale a sus amigas… Quienes se fueron a esconder… Ella volteo y una gota resbalo por su cabeza al ver a sus amigas tratando de esconderse. Suspiro y se acercó a ellas. Parece interesante…

-**Hola Chicas**-saludo sonriendo. Yo solo coloque mis manos atrás de la cabeza, me estoy aburriendo... Están hablando de cosas aburridas… Bostece… Iré a dormir… Esperen acabo de escuchar mi nombre.

**-…Natsu fue solo a hacer la tarea a mi casa, nada más-** dijo Lucy con molestia… Y estas las de que hablan?

"Que pasa Lucy" me ignoro y siguió discutiendo algo sobre cosas románticas "Oy" Nada. Ya me moleste. Esto es uno de los motivos por los que detesto ser mudo. Me puse la bufanda en las orejas. Saque mi tablero he hice ruido con los dedos. Ellas solo se taparon las orejas, mientras Gajeel decía cosas de cállate o así por el estilo.

-**Que quieres Natsu?-** preguntó Lucy molesta. Genial, la molesta es ella.

"Que me digan de que hablan" escribí cansado. Se miraron entre ellas para luego decir.

**-Es que nos preguntábamos si tenías alguna relación con Lucy-san**- dijo Juvia mirando el piso.- **Juvia quería saber si su rival del amor dejaría de serlo**.- añadió. Todas la miraron apenadas.

-**Ya te dije que no lo soy**- suspiro Lucy. No sé qué es eso, pero lo mejor sería que respondiese su pregunta

"Lucy y yo solo somos amigos, nada más" escribí. Las chicas me miraron desilucionadas. Lucy solo suspiro aliviada ante hecho.

-**Cambiando de tema**- dijo Erza- **Lo mejor sería que nos preocupáramos por lo que haremos en la casa embrujada ya que somos solo ocho.**

-**Tienes razón Erza.-** dijo Lucy. Todos asentimos. No sé exactamente que paso aquí pero mejor no pienso en eso.- Busquemos a los demás. Las chicas asintieron.

Normal Pov

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería donde se encontrarían con los demás. Hasta que alguien les grito

-**SUELTENME!-** todos se voltearon a ver a Gajeel quien los miraba muy molesto.

-**Lo siento Gajeel**.- dijo Levy corriendo a desatarlo. El solo la miro muy molesto, especialmente cuando Natsu comenzó a reírse de él. Gajeel lo fulminó con la mirada…

El grupo siguió caminando y conversando sobre que se podía hacer con la casa, ignorando las constantes peleas de Natsu y Gajeel por tonterías.

OoOoOOOOoooOoOOOOoOOOOOOoOOO

-**Es en serio, con lo artístico de Natsu y los efectos de Jeral será el ambiente perfecto**.- terminó Lucy sentándose al lado del molesto Dragneel, quien solo miro a otro lado

-**Todavía no puedo creer que flamita sea un artista**- dijo Gray comiendo un helado que Juvia le había traído. Esta lo miraba con corazoncitos y pérdida en su fantasía.

-**Gray tu ropa**- dijo Lucy mirando a otro lado.

**-Cuando?-** pregunto a la vez que corría a buscar sus prendas.

-**Pero es verdad**.- continuo Lucy como si nada- **Además ustedes vieron el dibujo, no Natsu?-** El solo asintió.

**-Si no querías que te molestaran por ello podrias haber hecho cualquier dibujo de la coneja**- le dijo Gajeel mientras comía un no muy saludable almuerzo metálico.

-**Gajeel no comas eso…**- le dijo Levy. El mastico y trago.

-**No te hare caso enana.**- fue toda la respuesta.

**-No me llames enana!-** le dijo la pequeña peli azul

-**Entonces crece.-**le dijo Gajeel. Ignorando a una muy molesta Levy miró a Natsu- **Entonces puedes pintar cuadros?**- Natsu asintió- **Y cosas visuales?**- lo mismo- **Y ya?-** pregunto

"No, y ya deja de molestar pedazo de metal" le escribieron en respuesta.

-**Basta Natsu-** dijo Erza terminando su enésima un pedazo de pastel- **Ya eres el encargado así que no te quejes. Por ahora debemos planear claramente que haremos, elegir un salón, la estructura y además lo visual de cada parte.**

-**Y que vamos a hacer?-** pregunto Gray llegando con la ropa puesta.

-**Por qué tardaste tanto?-** le pregunto Lucy.

-**No preguntes…-** dijo con un aura oscura.

-**Me agradaron las ideas de Natsu y Lucy, dudo de lo de Erza. Sin ofender-** dijo Jeral, ignorando a Gray- **y sobre lo de Gajeel…**

-**Y Juvia? Y Gray-sama?-** pregunto la peli azul con ojos llorosos ante la idea de que ella y su amado no participarían en escena. Una escena de Gray disfrazado de vampiro con una inconsciente ella en sus brazos mientras él se acercaba sospechosamente…- **Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la convierta en vampiro…-** dijo en un murmullo, perfectamente audible… Para pena de todos.

"Entonces está bien, siempre y cuando estos idiotas no lo echen a perder." Se leyó en un letrero

-**Que dijiste Cerebro de Carbón?-** dijo chocando frentes

"Lo que leíste cubo de hielo"- escribió Natsu si quedarse atrás

**- Serás idiota, lava inservible**- aura azul

"Quieres pelea, Exhibicionista de cuarta"-Aura roja

-**Ya verás**…- Y comenzaron a pelear. Al rato Gajeel intento separarlos y termino uniéndose a la pelea. Insultos, zapatos, Levy… Tiraban de todo a su paso.

-**Estas bien Levy-chan?-** pregunto Lucy agarrando a su mareada amiga

- **AHAUUAUDUAUSUAD**- balbuceo Levy con ojos en espirales. Erza se levantó y detuvo la pelea como solo ella sabe hacerlo. No tenía un propósito concreto, solo no le permitían comer en paz.

**-Aparte**- comenzó Lucy, acomodando a la aun mareada Levy en su asiento**.- Solo somos ocho personas y si hacemos lo que estamos pensando necesitaremos más.**

**-Y habrá**- dijo Jeral. Todos los miraron sin entender**.- El festival solo tendrá la participación de los estudiantes de grado alto, es decir, los pequeños no participaran…-**Los miro como tratando de darles a entender sus palabras.

-**Los pequeños no…** -Comenzó Levy, ya recuperada. Miro a Gajeel**- Podemos pedirle ayuda a Lily- **Lily, o mejor dicho Pantherlily, era el hermano menor de Gajeel- **Crees que nos ayudara?**

**-Si se lo pido sí, no le gusta estar aburrido**- dijo el metalero con desgana.

**-Ok. Ya tenemos uno, pero faltarían más…-** dijo pensativa Levy- **No conozco a nadie fuera de nuestro curso…**

**-Y tus hermanas?-** dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu. Él puso cara pensativa. Agarro su tablero y escribió "Tal Vez"- **Y Happy y Romeo?-** Asintió, escribió "Les preguntare"

**-Se me olvidaba que Natsu tiene hermanas… Como serán…-** se preguntó Levy

**-Ya lo sabrán… Algún día- **dijo la chica rubia recordando lo sucedido en su casa.- **Aunque ahora que lo pienso no deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Charle…**

"Por qué no?"

-**Por las muletas.**- Natsu la miro y luego Negó "Si la tratas así te la pasaras muy mal"-De acuerdo…- El recuerdo de Charle lanzando unas muletas la hizo suspirar.

-**Muletas? Que sucedió?-** preguntó Erza

"No diré nada, aunque me obliguen" aclaró Natsu.

**-De acuerdo…-** dijo Erza, poco conforme con la respuesta**.- Mañana es sábado, así que podemos reunirnos para hablar mejor de esto. Tenemos menos de un mes y tiene que quedar perfecto. Nos reuniremos en el parque, donde siempre. **

**-Hai!**- dijeron los demás. Natsu solo los miro confundido luego escribió

"En dónde?" todos lo miraron " Chico nuevo no entiende"

-**Lucy te mostrara el lugar. Aprovecho para pedirte que traigas a tus hermanas para ver si nos ayudan, además de esos Romeo y Happy-** dijo Erza.

-**Por que yo!? Además como sabes que se dónde vive Natsu?-** preguntó Lucy

**-Una corazonada**- dijo Erza sin mirarla. Lucy suspiro resignada.- **Con eso arreglado nos reuniremos todos en el parque, a las diez en punto. Sobre los niños me dan la respuesta mañana. Entendido?**

**-Aye!-** dijeron todos. Sonó el timbre. Todos se retiraron al salón para dar las últimas horas

**-Natsu**- dijo Lucy al muchacho. Él se detuvo y la espero. Ella llegó a su lado.- **Bien, gracias. Solo para decirte que iré a tu casa a las nueve, por lo que te pido que estés listo**.-El asintió. Luego miraron alrededor. Estaban solos en el pasillo. Se miraron y salieron corriendo.

Llegaron por los pelos a tiempo, pasando el resto de la tarde tranquila. Aunque ahora tanto Natsu como Gray y Gajeel tenían una pelea de papeles cada tanto que los profesores no miraban… Niños…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu Pov

"Por favor" le dije.

**-No**- dijo sin alzar la vista de su cuaderno. Charle es demasiado testaruda.

"Vamos… Por mí" le rogué

**-No-** continúo… Desde que llegamos le he pedido a Charle que acepte el ayudarnos con el proyecto, sé que no le agrada, pero me gustaría que participara. Suspire. Mire a Wendy buscando apoyo. Ella y los chicos ya me habían dado su aprobación. Solo faltaba Charle.

**- Vamos Charle, Natsu casi nunca nos pide nada tan serio, será divertido. Además, el podrá hacer algo más que perder el tiempo- **Oy… Que estoy aquí…

-…**Esta bien**.- dijo levantando la vista y mirándome seria.- **Pero como se pongan a hacer otras cosas me largo.**

"Gracias, Charle-chan" dije sonriendo

-**Ya dije que sí, no lo eches a perder**.- dijo antes de volver a ponerse a leer.

Asentí y salí de su Habitación. Por petición de ambas, ambas duermen en el mismo lugar, por lo que tuve que reconstruir las dos habitaciones en una. Cuando termine se alegraron… Para después regañarme por haberlo hecho… Vaya hermanas tengo…

Pero eso es bueno, no el regaño, sino el hecho de que participen. Solo espero que nos vaya bien en el proyecto. Si todo sale como tenemos planeado creo que sería excelente… Entre a la sala y mire alrededor. Me fije en el piano de mamá. Me preguntó si ella estará de acuerdo con la locura que haremos… Lo estaría y me regañaría si no lo hiciese bien. Me senté y comencé a tocar. A ellas no les molesta esto, por lo que no me preocupo en avisar. Hace tiempo que no me molesto en tomar algo tan a pecho… Pero no puedo evitarlo… Pare de tocar. Estoy emocionado… Además que Lucy me viene a buscar, creo que no podría estar de mejor humor. Falta tanto, pero… Estoy encendido! Miro el reloj de la sala… Las ocho… Mejor me acuesto si no quiero quedarme dormido… Anuncie que me iba a dormir a mis hermanas, ellas solo me miraron sorprendidas… Vamos que el que quiera dormir no es delito. Me acosté pensando en el día de mañana y que no dormiría de la emoción de todo este trabajo … Pero caí como roca.

* * *

**_Les gusto? A mi me encanto._**

**_Así, a los seguidores del fic les tengo una ligera muy mala noticia: Posiblemente no pueda publicar por dos semanas ya que estare haciendo un trabajo de Bellas Artes muy complicado. He ahí el motivo. Pero no se me mueran, intentare publicar lo mas pronto posible cuando termine._**

**_Además me he pasado mucho rato pensando. Eso de escribir cap tan largos me cansa un poco, así que de ahora en adelante tl vez solo sean de tres mil palabras y sencillo. Nada mas._**

**_Bueno... Aquí me despido. A, por cierto me encantan sus reviews, por muy cortos que sean. Especialmente AkinaSukino 5d y que siempre comentan (Este ultimo hasta me regaño... T-T)_**

**_Ahora sí, Chao!_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_PD: Tengo una nueva idea para otro fic, esten atentos_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
